Three years Later
by 8Kimaresonance8
Summary: After Three years living under the Reign of Medusa and her followers and evil helpers. All is but lost for the survivors living in the caverns under death city. That is until Maka finds Death the Kid for he is the only one who can help them in their fight against medusa. While plotting their attack Maka and Kid begin to develop feelings for each other can they save everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Whoop! New story! Trust me this one will be better than my last, I'm definitely going to make this more in depth too.. So enjoy! **

I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

The dark blonde girl slowly awoke in the darkness. She had dreamt a bad dream that Medusa had allied with all the evil forces of the world and took over not just Death City, but the neighboring cities as well. When she adjusted to the darkness she realized it wasn't a dream, but the reoccurring nightmare that she currently lived in. Medusa had in fact taken over, and she had done so with no mercy. All the witches became leaders and the Kishin and all other dark magic could be found in all corners of this wretched city. She rose from her bed and walked towards the small candles which were already lit against the wall.

"Someone got up early." She muttered as she walked the dim lighted path. She finally arrived at the gathering hall of the underground cavern where her and her fellow survivors lived. The grand cave held many tables they all had gathered over the last three years. They were already worn and seemed to not hold up well due to the moist atmosphere of the cave. Seated at some of the tables were Soul, Liz, and Patty talking amongst themselves. Maka waved to them and went to where they were.

"Morning Maka." They all said in unison.

"Morning." Maka said simply as she sat down next to Soul.

She looked up at the once legendary Thompson sisters, their faces solemn as they waited to eat breakfast. They were the only two who came to the cavern without their partner. Death the Kid had been missing for three years. After the attack and the loss of his father Lord Death the boy disappeared, no one had seen them since. Maka had seen their pain firsthand, Liz became a darker person and Patty had become almost mute; the happiness in the once bubbly girl had vanished.

Soon breakfast was served; each table had a group in it. Maka sat with Soul, Liz, and Patty. Together they were the elite leaders. They were the ones to leave the cave for medicine, supplies, and any signs of their hideout being found. Other groups were filled with people like Jacqueline, Ox, kilik, and Kim.

Maka was their leader over the course of three she had changed quite a bit; at least she thought she did. Her body had finally matured and Soul no longer gave her sly remarks on her tiny breasts. There was only one mirror in the cave, if you could call it a mirror that is. It was a piece of Lord Death's mirror Maka had managed to safe just before Stein evacuated her and Soul.

Maka had looked in the mirror each morning and had even tried calling Lord Death, or even Kid for that matter but it never did work. So Maka used the tiny mirror shard to check her looks and watch herself grow. She had grown an inch or two and now only wore a white tank top with green trim that barely fit and showed her stomach. Her pants had been torn at the bottom and fit into her now falling apart black boots.

Her coming to power in this group hadn't been hard. She was one of the older ones now being eighteen and she had Soul who was in fact a death scythe, her soul perception skills while out hunting for food and clothing made her the most useful when detecting a witch. This in turn though, made her the most wanted. Witches everywhere knew of her name and standing. Maka had to be careful while out now, for Medusa had set up posters wanting Maka dead or alive.

Soul broke the silence at the table by pounding his fist. "I can't believe we just sit here day in and day out eating this crap."

Maka looked up from her small roll of bread and cereal to glare at Soul.

"Soul you should be grateful you're still alive." Maka hissed

"Yeah well, day in and day out of eating this crap gets old."

"You know what we find out there Soul; the witches own everything it's not like we have much of a choice on what we get." Maka said sternly

"Beggars can't be choosers Soul." Liz said teasing him

Maka had noticed how these two had become closer in these last past months even going on missions together. Of course Maka didn't mind it she had known Soul never had any interest in her anyways. It's not like she did anymore either.

"Yeah, well this beggar is tired of those stupid witches. I say we fight." Soul looked down at his cereal and ate his hunger finally taking control. They were all hungry there was never enough food for everyone to ever be full.

"Soul what you're asking for is a total massacre." Maka sternly looked at him.

"Not if we bring Black*Star and this so called army of his he's created in the south of the city." Soul said

"Even then Soul they are _Witches." _ Maka sighed "Not to mention the other people who work for Medusa. We need a shinigami and unfortunately we've run out of those." Maka said rolling her eyes.

"Lord Death didn't even stand a chance against all of them! How could we possibly do that?" Liz said looking at Maka

"Lord Death was taken by surprise Liz, as was everyone else, if Lord Death had all the death scythes and us there. It would have been a tougher fight. If we also manage to find another shinigami even younger with more power we can definitely put up a good fight with all the available forces." Maka sighed and took another bite of bread.

"Kid." Patty said finally talking.

Liz sighed and pat her sister on the back.

"We need Kid and well he isn't alive anymore or at least we think so. So basically we're stuck living here in fear." Liz said the anger in her voice evident.

"He may not be." Maka said looking the older Thompson sister in the eye.

"What do you mean!?" Liz said raising her voice. Causing everyone in the cavern to look over at their table.

"Liz sit down." Maka hissed

Liz sat down and moved closer to Maka to see what else she had to say.

"I was waiting till the right time to tell you guys but lately in this area I've been feeling a strange presence unlike a normal witch soul, or human soul. Unfortunately whenever I get close to seeing the soul I lose it. Whoever it is or whatever it is. They're smart and they're hiding from what I don't know." Maka said looking over at Liz and Patty.

"So basically Kid might be out there right now." Soul said leaning in close to listen as well.

"Yes, I think he might be." Maka said her eyes filled with determination in the small light of the cavern.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Ah i'll be starting probably weekly or random updates on this just to keep a consistent (and longer in depth story) so from here on out i'll update on Tuesdays or Fridays! review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's your second weekly update as promised! It's a day earlier but I'm leaving tomorrow to go on a trip for my younger brother's baseball. Sorry this is a bit short :P I needed build up before the next chapter! Have you guys seen Soul Eater Not! yet? I just watched the anime episode and it's good! I haven't read the manga but I'm planning on checking it out at my library tomorrow :) Maka and Soul are so cute. I sorta like the new style. heh anyways i'll stop rambling and let you read. **

**I don't own Soul Eater. **

* * *

Maka awoke early the next day, feeling the moist cave wall as she walked. Due to the lack of matches Jaqueline usually lit the candles placed in metal holders against the wall. Maka finally found her way in the great space in the underground cave where they all ate and turned to the big chest on the side were they kept the extra weapons. Today was gathering day, usually Maka would take Soul, Liz, and Patty to collect food, blankets, and extra clothes for those who still grew. Today Maka had decided she would venture out alone.

Hoping to run into the long lost reaper boy. She clasped her black boots and looked through the chest until she found a smoke bomb, two small knives, and the training scythe she had used while Soul was injured. She grasped it firmly in her hand and quietly walked towards the end of the tunnel which led to a huge rock which she carefully moved out of the way.

Maka walked into the dark city, the laughing sun just barely peaking over the desert hills. She rolled the stone back into place and carefully walked along the torn buildings. Making sure to snatch up any wanted posters of her along the way. The hot summer air hit her face, the dust flowing against the ground. She wiped her face and raised her hand to look out into the ruined city. Her day had only just begun.

**MEANWHILE**

The dark haired woman carefully maneuvered her bare feet across the once great DWMA, she held a grin on her face as she walked passed broken glass and broken wood beans to a chair which served as her "Throne" so to speak. She sat down and dusted off the golden arms and folded her hands on her lap.

"Well, any news of our precious Grigori?" Medusa said with a smirk on her face

"Not yet, but we are close to finding the rebel's hideout." Noah said standing next to her.

"Humph, I expect better news next time Noah I didn't make you second command just to see you do nothing." The Man glared at her words but kept silent. Medusa did have powerful witches and friends on her side more so than he did.

Soon Medusa went silent. "What is it Medusa?" Noah asked getting closer to her.

" shh! I can sense her. I'm sending Free and Eruka to fetch her for me."

"But what about.."

"Silence Noah! I need you here." Medusa smirked as she got up and walked out of the room.

"Soon, Maka you'll be mine to control." Medusa smirked and continued walking.

…..

Maka had found herself walking against the building not even scavenging anymore but looking for Kid. She knew he was here, where she didn't know that. She had already found some more frozen food that would come in handy plus sweaters and medicine. She could technically head back to base now, but she couldn't. Some feeling she had just wouldn't let her go. She felt her soul radiating inside of her. Why? She had no clue; her soul hadn't done this in a while not since the first time she neared Death the Kid.

She walked aimlessly, knowing that soon everyone would get up realize she was gone and freak out. Maka wondered why they actually worried, it's not like they couldn't manage by themselves if something happened to her. She decided it was best not to face too much of Soul's wrath and show up a bit late. She turned around and started to walk back to the entrance of the caves holding her scythe up. She continued walking just a short distance from the caves until she saw it. There stood Free and Eruka blocking her path.

Maka gulped and stood where she was, smirked evident on their faces. She knew without Soul, she would probably not be making it back for breakfast on time. She also knew if she ran to the other cave entrances around the city she would lead them straight to the rest of the group, Maka was stuck.

"What do you want!?" Maka yelled to them.

"Medusa wants you at her headquarters, and it would be awfully rude if you didn't show." Eruka smirked and stepped closer holding a tadpole bomb in her hand.

Maka flipped the scythe in her hands and took a fighting stance; if she was to die today she wouldn't die without a fight.

Eruka threw a bomb and Maka jumped back. She then jumped forward and ran at Eruka She pushed into her and knocked her on the ground. Maka them jumped behind the two and came at Free slashing him with the scythe and taking him by surprise. Of course he regenerated quickly it was a good enough blow to distract him.

"You little brat!" Eruka yelled.

"Humph, if you haven't noticed Eruka I'm not so little anymore." Maka smirked and got back into a fighting stance. The dust from the ground lifting at her feet shuffling.

"That's it!" Eruka yelled loudly.

She thre many tadpole bombs at Maka nonstop. Maka had managed to avoid all of them until Eruka shot a big one at her. The bomb exploded sending Maka back and knocking her on the ground. She coughed and began to get up, her body now covered in dry dirt and scrapes.

"Is that the best you got!?" Maka yelled once again grabbing the scythe.

Free then shot a laser at her which Maka barely managed to avoid. Maka at this point was heavily breathing and extremely dehydrated. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up.

"Just surrender Maka!" Eruka said now on top of tadpole Jackson.

"Never!" Maka yelled coming at her, Maka was about to strike until Free blocked her path punching her hard. Maka flew back and was once again on the ground.

She was now coughing more than last time and she could barely manage to pull herself up. "I will spend my entire life defending this city and the people I love! I will never surrender! I will fight for the virtues Lord Death put into this city! I will fight for him!" Maka said holding on the scythe with her knees trembling. Soon she wouldn't be able to stand.

"That's touching really, but what point is there? Your reaper is dead! The younger one is missing! There's no hope for you or anyone else Maka Albarn." Free said smirking.

"There's always hope." Maka said running at him.

She was about to hit him when he punched her once again really hard. She was sent flying and landed against the hard dirt. She was close to unconsciousness and she could no longer move, all strength she may have had was gone from the lack of nutrition. She was struggling to stay conscious as free neared her, and that's when she saw two black shoes step in front of her as Free was advancing. And that's when the gunshots were heard. As Maka finally succumbed to her injuries.

* * *

**cliffhanger! well. I hope you enjoyed! I do have some art that is Soul eater if any of you would like to see I currently only post my art on my instagram :) if interested please pm me and i'll let you know! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

new chapter!

don't have much to say here. lol enjoy!

I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

Maka awoke to find herself next to a warm fire, its heat radiating around her. Had she been captured? No she thought. Medusa would not have been this kind. She looked across the fire and saw that there was a figure sitting on an old box cloaked in black. She sat up and spotted her scythe laying on the ground next to her. Whoever this person was they had no intention of hurting her so she layed the scythe back down and proceeded to get up.

She noticed that the figure stirred as she moved closer. "Uhm, thanks…by the way for saving my butt out there." She moved closer and she noticed the figure starting to stand up.

"Wait! You can't leave now it's almost dark!" Maka said noticing the black cloak shift as the figure stood away from her and the fire.

"Wait…it is almost dark….Crap Soul Liz and Patty are going to kill me." Maka said shaking her head.

She began to walk but stumbled as she noticed bandages on her legs.

"You are in absolutely no condition to walk anywhere right now." The figure said now closer to her.

"Did you do this to me?" Maka said pointing at the bandages.

The figure nodded and wrapped himself in the cloak more.

"Well thank you, I truly appreciate it, but only one person I know…or knew actually could do bandages as straight and as intricate as these." Maka then went up close to the figure as they tried to back away but she grabbed onto the hood and pulled it off.

"Aha!" She said as there stood in front of her was Death the Kid himself.

"How...I mean I knew you were smart but…how?" Kid said shocked as the Maka just stood there smirking with her arms crossed.

"It wasn't really the bandages…I recognized your voice and well yeah you did fix me up at one point during a battle and these looked so intricate and delicate just as they did back then." Maka smiled and walked closer to him.

"So how…how… long have you been back?"

"About three days now I think." Kid said as Maka came closer.

She then backed away and put her hand on her chin. "Yeah, seems about right I've been getting some weird soul perception that used to happen whenever you were around at school." Maka said grabbing her scythe.

"You knew it was me though?" Kid said confused

"Well yeah, I don't know how I could just feel it, I can sense more things now too when a witch is powerful or not a threat, and especially when Medusa is around." Maka shrugged and limped over to sit down.

"That must be why they want your soul so badly, you've gotten stronger." Kid said scowling

"Yeah well, they'll never get it." Maka said in a serious tone.

"If I hadn't shown up to save you, you'd be in there hands Maka. What were you thinking?!" Kid yelled.

"I was looking for you and I needed to do this alone to prove I'm a strong enough leader for them."

"Still the same Maka, always needing to prove something." Kid chuckled lightly as Maka blushed.

"Well whatever. We need to find our way back to the group, there's an entrance to the caves around here somewhere."

"I'm not going." Kid said crossing his arms as Maka began to roll a stone out of the way.

"If you stay out here they'll find you Kid." Maka said sternly lowering herself into the cavern below.

"If I go back with you I'll be shamed, I already am a worthless shinigami." He huffed

"Nonsense, they all miss you Kid…please just come back with me." Maka said holding out her hand.

Kid gave her a frown and looked behind him but eventually gave in and proceeded to give her his hand. Maka landed on her good leg and continued to limp forward as Kid slowly moved the rock behind him closing off the small tunnel.

"How did you come across these caverns anyway? I don't seem to remember father mentioning them ever." Kid said looking around the almost dark cave.

"Stein found them when he disappeared with Marie, he said they made them better and spent some time creating these tunnels before actually going back to Lord Death. It turns out that these caverns run throughout the bottom of this entire city, like a system. It's pretty cool." Maka said smiling at Kid.

"Liz and Patty you mentioned them earlier…Are they alright?" Kid said looking at the ground sadly

"Yep! They're perfectly fine and healthy, a bit different since you left but fine nonetheless."

"Oh I know where we are now." Maka said as she grabbed Kid's hand and led them around the corner to another stone entrance. There stood two guards with weapons.

"Lower your weapons it's me Maka." Maka said shaking her head.

"Oh! Maka and..?" One of them said as they noticed the taller boy standing behind her.

"Is that…?" The other guard said peering closer.

Maka rolled her eyes and scolded them "Roll the rock already!" They both were startled at her loud command while Kid just smiled surprised by how much authority Maka had over these two. Maka then led Kid through another long tunnel looking back from time to time to check on him.

She had noticed that while he was in fact just a bit taller his lines had gotten longer as well now reaching to the middle back of his head. He wore a white shirt with a black tie and black jeans with black shoes. The shoes she had seen before she passed out at the battle.

As they arrived at the tunnel before where the group lived Maka took a deep breath and turned around to face Kid.

"Are you ready to see them?" Kid nodded and Maka tuned patted his shoulder lightly and walked in front of him as he slowly walked behind her.

That's when Soul spotted her.

"MAKA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" He yelled running over to her.

"I've been worried sick!" He said hugging her tightly

"I'm fine Soul." She mumbled into his shoulder.

He then pulled back and held her shoulders "What the hell happened to you!?" That's when Maka looked down and finally assessed the damage that had been done. There were cuts all over her legs and bandages now starting to fall off her arms.

"I had a run in with Free and Eruka." Maka said with a scowl.

"Maka next time you go out you have to promise to take me with you." Maka sighed but smiled nonetheless seeing how much Soul worried over her made her nervous.

"Yeah, yeah alright."

"Now about these..." Soul stopped speaking as Kid emerged behind Maka and crossed his arms.

And that's when the room went silent.

Maka turned around and saw Kid standing there and then looked back at everyone else who had stopped doing what they were doing to see Kid, Maka, and Soul all standing by the entrance.

"What the hell." Soul said smiling

Maka then smiled in return as she saw everyone running towards them. Including Liz and Patty who had just walked in.

"Excuse me." Liz grumbled trying to find her way to Kid.

"Hey everyone sis and I need to get through." Patty said holding her older sister's hand.

They pushed and shoved but couldn't get to Kid until.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY." Liz yelled with fire in her brown eyes. All of the other weapons and meister's slowly walked away and left a path for Patty and Liz to get to Kid.

They both rushed to him and embraced him in a hug.

"You're alive." Liz said smiling holding back the tears that were now forming in her eyes.

"I always knew you hadn't died!" Patty said laughing.

Maka and Soul watched from the side as their friend's reunited with their long lost meister.

"I don't know how you do these things Maka, but I'm sure glad you do." Soul said with a chuckle.

Maka quietly laughed and smiled seeing the long lost joy in all of them come out.

Later that day Liz and Patty and Soul had decided to take night watch so Maka was left to show Kid where to sleep.

"So I have the biggest cave room, so you'll be sleeping in there. It won't be much of a problem since Stein and Marie were kind enough to create actually bathrooms down the hall that are sanitary and we all usually change in there at different times." Kid nodded as he listened to Maka speak as they walked down the candle lit cavern hall he noticed how much she had grown. She was no longer the shy quiet girl who found herself tagging along with Soul everywhere but now an independent girl who took charge when needed.

"alright here we are." Maka said standing aside and allowing him to enter the room. On one side of the room was a small bed etched in the wall of the cave on the other side was another. Both sides had neatly folded blankets and pillows. "We take all that we can from the streets. Our largest supply right now is pillows and blankets so at least we can count on no one being cold." Maka laughed and smiled.

"Thank you Maka for everything." Kid said sitting on his side of the room.

"No problem Kid! Anything for a friend." Maka then rummaged through her belongings and found the mirror she looked in daily.

"Here I want you to take this." She held the mirror shard in front of him as Kid just looked at it and silently took it.

"I managed to save this piece when Stein saved me from the Academy. I know it's not much but-" Maka never got to finish her sentence as she found that Kid had wrapped his arms around her and stayed there holding her in a one sided hug. She smiled and quietly returned the hug he had given her.

"Maka, thank you…I never thought I'd ever see anything that reminded me of my father so much. This mirror was the way that I saw him most of the time while growing up. It always stood in that little room of his in that golden frame. Thank you.." He said smiling and sitting back down.

"No problem Kid." Maka smiled and returned to the side of her room.

"I have to go make sure supplies are ready for breakfast tomorrow, make yourself at home." Maka then left the room with a nod and left kid to sit alone on his hard bed.

He smiled looking into the mirror, and also looking at the door frame he smiled at the thought of finally being reunited with his friends and the happiness they all shared. Even if it was only for a short amount of time.

**MEANWHILE **

"So the reaper boy is alive hmmm?" Medusa said sitting on her chair

"Well yes, he saved the girl." Free said standing sheepishly next to Eruka

"This could be a problem…" Medusa said with a scowl

"How so Medusa?" Eruka said

"Because if the reaper boy and the girl Maka come together their powers united may just defeat us." Noah said stepping out from the shadows.

" What do you propose we do Medusa?" Noah said with a smirk

Medusa scowled at him and said "We track them down, separate and kill Maka Albarn and Death the Kid." She laughed and the rest of them chuckled as well knowing that the students could never possibly hope to win.

* * *

will medusa get her hands on Kid or Maka?! find out soon! lol :P review!


	4. Chapter 4

**AS promised another chapter a day early! cause i'll be busy tomorrow! hah**

**so enjoy! **

**I don't own soul eater. **

* * *

"Good, but no matter what I want Maka Albarn alive understood?" Medusa said raising her eyebrow

She paced around the dark room as she noticed the frog witch flinch.

"But..But I thought we wanted her dead?" Eruka said shifting around on her feet.

"I changed my mind; I have bigger plans for the girl." Medusa smirked and waved her hand motioning for the other girl to go. Eruka bowed and left confused as to why Medusa would want to change her plans.

….

Under the city Maka's day had begun she awoke early again to help pass out new supplies. Stein had sent one of his people with two new boxes of food that should last them a few months and she was in charge of portioning it out.

Maka stood in the middle of the large gathering cavern and watched as the chefs moved and sorted everything to different areas. She nodded and pointed as the different food came out of the box.

"I don't get why we never actually see Stien." Soul said rolling his eyes while leaning on a wooden table. Maka had forgotten that he was on sorting duty today as well.

"Soul you know how dangerous it is for us to travel the caverns, just imagine him? He's working hard where he is with papa and the other death weapons." Maka pointed to a cavern shelf where a guard went and put another box of food.

Soul sighed and rested his head on the table.

Soon after footsteps were heard behind Maka as Kid emerged from the darkness.

He rubbed his eyes and stood there waiting to see what they were doing.

"Morning Kid." Soul said not moving from his bench.

"Soul." Kid said nodding

"Morning Kid!" Maka said in a cheerful tone as Kid smiled. He looked at her and noticed she wasn't wearing any ponytails at all today and had on a white skirt with a white shirt. Her eyes gleamed in the candlelight creating an emerald glow, and her hair had a braid on the side along with natural curl that Maka had gotten over the years. Kid couldn't help but stare at her and how stunning she looked. He also couldn't help but notice the pounding in his heart and the warmth of his soul.

_Hmm how strange… _He thought.

"Kid?" Maka said bringing him back to reality.

"Ah yes sorry I seem to be a bit exhausted today."

"Welcome to the club." Soul said with a smirk.

One of the guards then came up and whispered something to Maka making her cheerful smile disappear into a frown.

"What is it Maka?" Soul asked noticing her expression

"Medusa…she has…posted more pictures of me…and made the reward amount higher. Witches are looking for me everywhere." She sighed and crossed her arms hugging herself.

"Evil woman." Soul growled making a fist.

"What could possibly force her to do that?" Kid asked

"Who knows…" Maka said looking at the ground.

"Well your safe here and that's all that matters. From now on I want you to stay behind for the gathering days understand?" Soul said walking up to Maka and holding her shoulders.

"But Soul they need me. You guys need me!" Maka said furious

"Yes Maka, we need you here taking care of those who still can't fight. Plus Kim wants you to stay for Angela's training she's gotten better." Soul smiled as he gently let go of Maka's shoulders and backed away from her.

Maka had forgotten about the little witch, after Mifune died they had taken her in. Kim and Blair had started training her down here to fight for good. Angela had grown so much over the last three years. She had matured and had become fond of Maka following her wherever she went in the caves. She was only ten which made her unable to travel safely outside.

"besides we have Kid back now so he can help." Soul crossed his arms and looked at Kid waiting for a response but got it from Maka instead. She clenched her hand and began to speak again. "He can't go either…they want him too."

Kid looked at her the shock evident on his face. "For what purpose?! I am not nearly as powerful as my father and I—" Kid didn't finish his sentence before Maka interrupted him.

"They want to kill you Kid…They just want you dead." Maka looked at him with fear in her eyes.

The guards then nodded and walked back to their post at the front of the cavern. Leavong the three alone in the big space.

"Breakfast is in an hour. I'm going to wake everyone up. Soul help the cooks will you?" Maka said her eyes never leaving the ground.

Soul nodded and walked towards the other side of the large open space where they kept the burners and food.

"I'll come with you." Kid said as Maka could only nod.

"You know…I never wanted this. Any of it, I hate being protected all the time. Even when Medusa was not trying to kill me every day I was still protected. When they wanted my Soul before I was pretty much under house arrest… I just want a decent life. I wanted to do things travel, see the world …start a family eventually."

Maka blushed as she said the last part but didn't look at Kid as she kept walking straight.

"I hate living here, not knowing if we have enough food, weapons, supplies. It's terrible."

Kid then looked at Maka who had stopped walking.

"Why did you leave?" She said looking up at him.

He looked down upon her in shock not expecting such a question.

"I…I needed to become stronger." Kid said looking away from her deep green eyes.

Maka touched his shoulder and Kid had then realized she was almost as tall as him now. "You didn't have to leave for three years."

Kid looked at her again feeling scolded like a child.

"I needed to become strong like my father once was, I still need to I'm just not perfect enough to take care of anyone in this city." Kid's golden eyes became a deep gold as Maka looked into them with her green ones. "Kid you took care of me yesterday didn't you?" Maka smiled and took her hand away from his shoulder.

"That has to count for something right?"

Kid smiled "I suppose so."

After that Maka walked down the hall a bit more and rang a loud bell.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE UP BREAKFAST!" She yelled as Kid covered his ears.

Kid then heard some grumbles and moans as the whole cavern was awakening with life.

He looked down at Maka who stood there smiling with the bell in her hands.

_Maybe just maybe I can take care of someone in this city. _Kid thought as Maka looked up at him and grinned

Just as Liz and Patty came up to them and jumped on kid, leading the two miesters back to the great cavern where breakfast was about to be served.

* * *

**how'd you like it :3 I'm trying to build up to actual romance :P it's coming don't worry! review!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N a chapter a day early! i decided to do probably three chapters this week cause i'm generous and super excited about his story! :P anyways here we go! Enjoy!

I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

Breakfast was served shortly after Maka and Kid had been seated. Maka sat next to Soul as usual and Kid took his place next two his weapons and next to Maka. Soon two girls with brown hair placed their plates in front of them, they contained two slices of bacon, two pancakes and a side of eggs. All prepared on the small grills they had managed to find.

"Now this! This is a breakfast!" Soul said smiling and scarfing down the two pieces of bacon. Maka sighed and shook her head, but smiled nonetheless. Kid quietly ate along with Patty and Liz.

"Liz you going gathering with me today?" Soul said smirking

"Humph, you bet I am! I'm so ready to win today." Liz smirked as Patty laughed

"Wait what?" Kid said looking between the two confused.

Maka rolled her eyes and began to speak. "They have this competition that every time they go out collecting for supplies, the person who gets the most useful stuff wins."

"I've won the last four times." Soul said holding up a piece of pancake on his fork.

"Yeah, well I think it's time to break that streak."

"ohhh! Liz is going to get you today Soul!" Patty squealed while laughing

"We'll see about that." Soul grinned scarfed down the rest of his food and got up, with Liz shortly following.

Maka saw as they both ran to wash their dishes and pushed each other playfully to get to the water.

"Well! I guess I better go get ready too!" Patty smiled as she took her plate and ran after Liz and Soul.

"How long have those two been like that?" Kid asked breaking the silence.

Maka ate the last bit of eggs she had and set her fork down neatly in the center of the plate.

"For maybe a year and a half now? I don't really know, all I can tell is they're nuts for each other but they're so competitive to notice." Maka gave a sad side smile and looked down at her plate. Kid looking at her from her left side.

"Well, they're absolutely perfect for each other that's for sure. I can see it bothers you though?" Kid glanced at Maka who now had a small blush on her face. Her almost pale cheeks looked rosy in the dim light.

"Not so much anymore, I guess this place is a way for us to get to know each other better, cramped, and dark. I guess the only one who hasn't bothered making a new friend is me." Maka sighed

"Look they're all probably about to head out for the day so I'll have to go see them off, want to come?" Maka said smiling

Kid smiled and nodded following Maka to the edge of the cave where the others were standing with weapons.

AS they got closer Kid noticed Ox, Kilik, and many other standing with their weapons waiting. He then saw Soul Liz and Patty laughing amongst them.

"I'm really sorry you can't come Kid but I think it's for the best." Liz said touching his shoulder.

"Don't worry Liz I'm sure there's something useful for me to do here at the caves just be careful okay?" Kid smiled as Liz nodded and returned to the group. Patty then came and gave him a hug.

"Don't you worry Kid! I'll take care of Liz!" Patty giggled and skipped back to Liz her cheerful side now coming back out.

Kid then looked over and saw Maka standing in front of Soul, sadness visible in her eyes. "I wish I could come…I should be going out there to help you..." Maka said looking away from Soul.

Soul then gipped Maka's shoulders gently "Maka, I'll be fine, what's important is that you're safe…Plus! don't you think you've done enough? You've kept this group together, you practically do all of the jobs around here, and you brought back Kid. What more could you possibly do?" Soul laughed lightly and let go of Maka's shoulders and brought her into a hug.

"Just be careful okay Soul." Maka said hugging him back.

"I will Maka." Soul then let go of her and walked over to Liz whom he nudged slightly, she then punched his arm softly as he pretended it hurt.

Kid watched the whole thing from afar feeling ever more distant to his friends; he looked at Maka and knew she felt the same.

Maka then took her place in front of all of those who were leaving and began to speak. "Thank you, to all of you going out today to gather supplies for our small home. I know it takes bravery and courage to wander amongst the witches. I wish you all good luck and a safe return." They all cheered and smiled as Maka smiled along with them.

Kid couldn't help but smile himself, and feel his soul radiate within him.

_There it goes again… _He thought.

Soon everyone was headed out towards the cave entrance and no one was left in the main gathering cave except for Kid and Maka.

"Well what to do now." Maka said resting her hands on her hips.

She glanced around and saw Kid standing there. She smiled and walked towards him. She noticed that she felt light and felt something within her ignite as she neared him.

_What is this? _She thought but soon shook it off.

Soon after a small girl with a rather large black hat wearing a dark frilly dress came running from out of the sleeping quarters.

"Maka!" She cried as she jumped into the dark blonde's arms.

"Well hello Angela." Maka smiled as she took the girl in her arms.

"I've been working on Magic with Blair, Kim, Risa, and Arisa!" The young girl's eyes lit up as she lifted her arms up.

"Is that so? What have they taught you so far?" Maka then put the girl down and watched as she made a pumpkin appear and different objects and levitated herself.

"It's only this so far…But I'm getting stronger!"

Kid watched as Maka talked to the small witch gentle in her words and kind to the young girl. Kid looked at Maka and couldn't help but smile as she reminded him of a mother.

Angela then stopped talking to Maka and noticed Kid staring at both of them from across the room.

Kid then noticed as well and slightly blushed looking away from the two.

"Hey Maka I think he likes you." Angela said with a sly smile.

"What!? Oh no Angela we're just friends." Maka said waving her hands back and forth in front of her.

"You can't pull a fast one on Me Maka-chan! You guys are totally going to fall in love." Angela smiled and jumped.

Maka then glanced at Kid and saw him awkwardly looking at a table.

"Angela!" Maka then heard the voice of Kim who came stopping out into the great room.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry Maka; she tends to run away in the middle of her lessons." Kim had on dark black pants and a green jacket and her hair had grown long down to the middle of her back she looked at Kid with surprise but then smiled.

"Well look who's back." She smirked and then picked up Angela.

"Anyways Maka, Angela's training has been great so far. I'm teaching her regeneration magic, and Blair and the other two are teaching basic spells."

"That's great Kim." Maka said with a smile.

"There's one thing we're quite unsure about though. Since we know little about what Angela's true powers really are since she's still young we don't exactly know what she can do on her own yet. Although she's proving to be a powerful little witch."

"And she's starting to get the hang of the more lighter magic. Although we're quite unsure about one thing."

"And that is?" Maka said looking at the pink haired girl.

"Well we're not sure yet but it seems like little Angela here can see fragments of the future." Maka gasped and looked at the little witch in Kim's arms.

"See Maka! I told you, you guys are going to save the city!" Angela smiled

"What else do you see?" Maka said getting closer to the little girl. At this point Kid had stopped looking towards the table and began to walk near to where the girls were talking.

"Nothing else really, like Kim said it comes in bits and pieces." Angela shrugged and fixed her big hat.

"She's a powerful witch, she can help us defeat medusa." Kid said finally speaking up.

"Kid she's only ten." Maka said looking at him with her deep emerald eyes.

"She doesn't have to actually fight, but if what she says is true and she can see pieces of the future she can help us figure out Medusa's plan and even in attack. I think it's about time we take this city back." Kid grinned and looked towards the girls who just looked at each other and smiled.

"Right." Maka smiled. Feeling hope for the first time in three years.

* * *

How's you guys like it!? I'm really trying to give Angela a cute little witch effect mostly because 3 years can really change a child when she's around certain peopel am i right? :P plus her powers are really whatever anyone makes them to be since she's so small. anyways.. stay tuned! review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N another chapter as promised! (There's mention of Crona in this one for you my guest reviewer! ;) He'll (because he/she is a he in this story.) Will appear sometime later :) anyways a bit of a long chapter! so enjoy!

oh ps. for my Soul Eater phantom of the opera readers that will be updated tomorrow as I have run out of time today :)

* * *

"Well?" She said growing aggravated. Medusa knew they had to find Maka soon otherwise Noah would start to get ideas.

"No sign of the girl or the boy anywhere, they're on to us Medusa it's only a matter of time before they start to rebel." Eruka frowned at Medusa and crossed her arms waiting for the older witch to respond.

"Well…we'll just have to use the secret weapon now won't we?" Medusa smirked

"Medusa! Maka will come after you if you do anything with him." Eruka said looking at the now standing witch.

"Isn't that the plan? I think it's time we paid my lovely son a visit." Medusa smirked and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Eruka…" Medusa said holding the door open.

"I expect other results soon. Along with you Free….No more slip ups." Medusa glared at them both and left the room with a bang of the door. Eruka looked at Free and then bit her lip fearing what the snake witch was up to.

…

Time had passed ever so slowly for Maka she wandered the cave endlessly, she was alone since Kid had decided to watch some of Angela's training himself and Maka simply didn't feel like watching the young witch today. She rubbed her hand along the cool rugged walls and found herself in a part of the caves she hadn't been in before. She walked forward some more to find that the cave led upwards.

"What the..?" Maka wondered out loud. She quietly walked forward and found herself at the end. She felt a small breeze run against her legs and saw the edge of the cave blow in. She walked closer to find that the end of the cave wasn't rock but a dark black tarp that blew against her as she got closer. She pulled back the tarp to reveal a small Cliffside overlooking the once grand city. She gasped and awed at the beautiful sight. The laughing sun had begun to set and the clouds created a beautiful display out in the sky. Maka could see almost everything from here.

She looked and saw her old school towering in the distance, the rubble around it making it look forbidden and frightening. The poles which once hung off of the grand building now lay on the ground. Maka laughed quietly to herself realizing that Kid had freaked over those when Black*Star had made them fall many years ago. She then looked at the building with sadness in her eyes remembering that day all too well.

_**Flashback** _

Maka had heard the blast although she didn't know where it was coming from. Tsubaki stood at her side gasping at the loud noise.

"Everyone evacuate now!" Stein yelled as students everywhere started to run in all directions. He then came up to Maka and grabbed her arm. "Come with me." He said hastily.

"What's going on Professor?!"Maka yelled over the loud screams and chaos.

"Medusa has a witch army outside, including Free, and Noah and his followers." He roughly pushing her forward as Tsubaki tried to keep up.

"Tsubaki, go find Black*Star and follow Marie to the evacuation hide out. I'll meet you there." Tsubaki only nodded gave her friend a reassuring look and ran off to find her meister.

"Where's Soul!?" Maka yelled suddenly worried about her own partner. Stein didn't answer but simply led her to the death room where Maka saw the mirror Lord Death had communicated with in pieces. She quickly pulled away from stein and grabbed a piece of the broken mirror. He then led her to a secret door which opened to the side of the school and they ran down the large stairway. There at the bottom was the white haired scythe boy.

"Maka!" Soul yelled running towards her. Maka then ran towards him and embraced him.

"Soul you're okay." She laid her head on his shoulder as he pulled away.

"Soul take her and run go back to your apartment get what food you have and any survival supplies, blankets, clothes, clean out the apartment of anything useful. Then I want you to take this map and follow it to the marked area understand."

Soul only nodded as Maka stood there confused.

Maka didn't have time to ask, as the screams around her grew louder. And that's when it happened the balcony and side of the school had fallen. Maka could only tremble in terror as her fellow students fled everywhere.

Soul then grabbed her and put her on his bike. Maka turned and saw a glimpse of Kid and Lord Death fighting in the distance. She watched as Noah took Lord Death and Kid battled off the flying witches.

She had only caught a glimpse but saw that Lord Death had fallen, which caused Kid to yell and run over to his father. She looked on in horror they had taken it, Medusa and her army had taken the DWMA and they had taken Lord Death along with it.

_He went down with the ship… _Maka could only think as she could no longer look silent tears had formed in her eyes as she pressed her face into Soul's back as they sped off.

At the apartment Maka hastily stuffed all of her clothes into a suit case and grabbed a huge bag to put whatever food they had in it. Maka also grabbed some books that might be useful and utensils. Soul was stuffing as bag full of his clothes along with blankets and pillows.

"We're going to have to run there Maka, the motorcycle can't take this much weight." Soul said concern growing in his red eyes. Maka could only nod and glanced out the window to see the city in chaos. Witches were everywhere and students and people fled for their lives.

She then felt a hand grab her arm. "You ready it's not that far from here." Soul gave her a small reassuring smile and grabbed her hand as she held a bag on her back and her suitcase in the other. They ran down abandoned alleyways and finally saw the place where stein had marked. It was a small round covering which led underground. Soul had jumped in first and then caught Maka as she jumped in after him. Soul then placed the large circular rock back into place and grabbed Maka's hand.

Inside candles lit the dark wall as they ran and ran until they saw many lights gathered in a large area. There stood students many of them. Shaking and talking. A girl was crying as a boy held her and Kim, and Jacqueline stood with Kilik and Ox in a corner looking above them. Maka looked around her and saw almost all of them had bags.

_Stein…_ She thought as she walked closer to the large group.

"Ox, kilik!" She yelled pulling Soul along with her as she walked towards them.

They all looked at her as she came and stood in front of them with Soul at her side. "What's going on?!"

Kilik was the first to speak. "Medusa has gathered a strong army. No one knew they were planning on attacking the DWMA directly. We were ambushed."

"Is everyone okay!?" Maka said hoping that all of her friends were here.

The four looked at the ground in sadness. "Lord Death…He's gone." Ox said his normal mood gone.

Maka shook her head and backed away from the group.

"No…No…No." She said covering her hand with her mouth.

Soul gently pulled her towards him as the young meister started to sob.

Then a loud bang was heard and everyone became alert.

Then in walked Stein, Marie, and Maka's dad. Along with the two Thompson sisters who looked defeated. Their clothes were torn and they no longer wore their usual hats.

Maka then ran up to them and shouted "where's Kid!?" She already had tears running down her cheeks as the two sisters shook their heads and walked passed her.

"he's missing Maka." Marie said looking down at the ground with her one eye.

"Black*Star?! Tsubaki!?" Maka yelled growing furious

"They're safe Maka; they're with more students at the other end on the caverns with Asuna." Stein said a cigarette now in his mouth.

Maka then turned and saw the two Thompson girls. Liz had tears running down her cheeks and Patty stood there. Liz then noticed Maka's eyes on her and spoke. "He…he threw us to the side...Like the one time Noah put him in that wretched book….and he just ran off…we don't know where he is…or if he's even still alive."

Maka then fell to the ground as Stein began to speak.

"Now I know all of you have had a traumatic experience today, we were taken by surprise and we have suffered greatly. Our Wonderful Lord Death has finally fallen, and his only heir is now missing. We can only hope that Medusa doesn't find him before we do. Now these are the caverns all of you are to remain here until we manage to assess the damage and total destruction." He paused as he looked at everyone in front of him.

"For safety purposes and numbers Marie, Spirit, and I will not be residing here. But instead on the other side of the caves where none of you are to venture without orders to do so. Marie and I have created this underground space in case something like this was to ever happen. Unfortunately it did. Now there are separate rooms along the other side of the cavern." Stein pointed over to the back wall were a small opening was leading into the sleeping quarters.

"You may organize those yourselves. You need a leader from here on out…I would advise all of you to nominate someone right now."

The room went silent as Stein crossed his arms.

"I nominate Maka." Soul said looking directly at Stein.

Maka turned to protest but was cut off by Ox.

"I nominate Maka as well." Maka looked at Ox in shock as he had always wanted to lead. He only nodded and smiled.

And then as if on cue everyone shouted "Maka!" And cheered. Maka could only look around in awe as everyone was smiling and cheering for her.

As soon as it quieted down Stein began to speak again. "Very wise choice all of you." He smiled softly at Maka and then spoke to her. "Food will be delivered shortly. I expect this group to be well led." Maka could only nod as he spoke to her.

"Very well then. Good luck to all of you, I shall be in contact through messages." Stein then nodded as Marie and Spirit turned to leave.

"Wait Stein!" Maka yelled running up to him.

"What about Kid?" Maka looked at him her eyes showing signs of sadness.

"He'll turn up Maka. He's not dead…If he was all hope would be lost." Maka could only nod as he turned to leave again. Walking into the darkness until Maka could no longer see.

And so Maka waited, and waited for the young reaper to appear. She sat by the cave entrance her back against the cold dark stone until one day she walked past the spot where she waited, shook her head and continued walking.  
_**End Flashback **_

Maka took one last look at the broken building and sighed. Kid was back now, and soon they would be able to fix everything. She just didn't know how yet.

"You'll pay for this Medusa." Maka said with a glare as she opened the tarp and walked back inside.

* * *

This is probably my favorite chapter so far. heh. Anyways I hope you liked it! and review! :3


	7. Chapter 7

ahaha Late update, sorry I've been so busy/tired this week. But alas, another chapter! I had to work on this and my other current SE story today (That chapter still needs to be finished.) '-.- but it will be soon! for those of you who read that as well. today I got my death the kid rings that I ordered! AH! they're so perfect. well i'll shut up so you can read. enjoy!

* * *

Maka slowly walked back to the center of the caverns. Running her hands along the cool walls she started to hear the voices of the others as she exited the long hallway. She assumed it must have been close to nightfall now as the people who went out to gather should have been back.

She saw the candles and slowly walked into the grand cavern. There stood Soul, Liz, Patty and the rest. They were all dirty and their clothes were torn in some places. Maka saw this and ran towards them gasping as she came near.

"What happened!?" Maka said coving her mouth as she saw Soul with a huge gash above his eye.

"Witches." He scowled sitting down on a bench and slouching

"There was so many…We tried to get away as fast as we could but there was just too many. They started to attack us…Once they saw that you weren't with us though they retreated and flew off." Liz wiped sweat off her brow and proceeded to sit next to Soul.

Maka clenched her fists as Kid came running out from the sleeping areas with Kim and Angela who looked at everyone in shock.

Kim sighed and proceeded to heal whoever was hurt the most as Angela followed her watching carefully.

Maka stood in front of them and began to speak. "From now on gatherings shall happen from close to the caves. I want everyone back by noon."

Many people began to groan in protest but quickly realized Maka was right. The witches had grown stronger and were no longer afraid to attack in the open. They would have to be careful from now on.

"Alright dinner is in an hour, all of you get cleaned up." Maka stormed away from the group fighting back the tears in her eyes.

_We'll never be free.. _She thought sadly as she walked into her room.

Kid saw Maka storm off and ran after her seeing that everyone else was busy.

He entered her room or their room for that matter and saw her sitting on her makeshift bed playing with her fingers.

He walked closer to her until he stood in front of her she looked up and he was able to see the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm such a horrible leader." She muttered forcing her head back to the ground.

"You're a lot better than I ever could be." Kid said sitting down next to her.

"Kid…" Maka said looking over at him.

"It's true Maka, you stayed here and took care of these people…I…I ran. Afraid of what would happen without my father around. I should've stayed, I should've been the shinigami that this city needed."

Maka gave a soft smile and touched his shoulder. "Kid you can do that now. We can lead together you and I."

Kid looked at the girl in shock. But all he could do was smile back at her for her eyes had softened and in the small candlelight he could see all the symmetrical details of her face. The way it led down to her dress and the way she still styled her hair the same. All he could do was move forward a bit.

Maka noticed this and blushed gently removing her hand from his shoulder.

"Ahem." She said glancing around the room.

"Oh uh…" Kid said turning away from her.

So…How'd you like Angela's training?" Maka said stopping the awkwardness

"It was very insightful, I had no idea witches could be so... what's the word? Ah! Determined in doing things right, I for one am not a fan of the dark magic even though I do tend to use it on a rare occasion." He chuckled and continued to speak "Although it was very nice to see witches actually helping out for a good cause."

"Yeah it's nice." Maka smiled

"What did you do all day?" Kid asked he was surprised she didn't attend the practice.

"I wandered around the caves I found a cool view it was breathtaking."

"I think you should show me sometime." Kid smiled and started to get up.

"How about now?" Maka said smiling at him

"Are you crazy? It could be dangerous Maka!" Kid said looking at her

"Oh shush, I'm in charge here and we do have awhile before dinner. Plus it's a long walk there it's really safe from witches trust me." Maka then got up and held out her hand to Kid. He carefully took it and watched as she grabbed a small candle from the wall and carried it in front of her while pulling him towards the back of the sleeping area. From there they went uphill and then came to a stop. Kid could feel the cold breeze along his jacket and that's when he realized Maka didn't have one.

"I should've brought a sweater or something." Maka said shaking her head. She then pulled him through what he thought was a black tarp and there he saw the starry night. It had been a few days since Kid had seen the stars and he was amazed by how close they seemed to be tonight.

"Wow Maka this is beautiful!" Kid said just as Maka was setting down the candle on the ledge.

"Oh you should see it during the sunset. It was stunning." Maka smiled and then walked back towards him. Kid noticed her shivering and took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"Oh Kid! I couldn't you'll get cold!" Maka said taking it off and holding it back out to him.

"Maka my body is naturally colder than most due to well, my origins." He chuckled

"I'll be perfectly fine." Maka nodded and proceeded to put on the black jacket and button it up.

The two of them stood there in silence as they looked at the stars together. Kid couldn't take it anymore so he decided to speak up.

"Soul and Liz seemed to be closer today."

"I know, I swear they're secretly together. They just don't want to tell me." Maka hugged herself and looked away from Kid feeling a slight pain in her heart.

"I'm sure they will." Kid said moving closer to her.

"She's perfect, I'm happy for him. I'm not nearly as stunning as her." Maka looked down at the ground as she felt cool tears run down her cheeks.

Kid came closer and pulled her to face him "Maka Albarn, you are beautiful! I have never seen a more symmetrical girl before you came into my life." Kid realizing what he just said let go of Maka's shoulders and backed away retreating to the other side of the small cliff.

Maka could only stare at him she felt her cheeks warm and knew that in the light her face would have been red. Really red.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Kid said looking back at her.

Maka coughed and began to speak. "Oh no it's fine really." She came near him and sat down motioning for him to do the same. They sat there looking at the stars. From time to time Maka shifted closer to Kid and he would shift closer to her until her head rested on his shoulder.

"Do you miss him?" Maka said breaking the silence.

"Very much yes, my father was noble I had always wanted to be like him, and now when we defeat Medusa I can fulfil my childhood wish." He gently moved some hair out of Maka's face as he spoke.

"I just wish that day…I wish we could've known." Kid sighed as Maka lifted her head from his shoulder.

"We all do." She then got up and reached out her hand to him. He took it and stood up with her. "We should head back dinner should be almost ready by now." Kid nodded and followed Maka as she grabbed the candle and led him back to the cavern. Inside everyone was already walking and running to sit.

Maka and Kid approached the table and got several weird looks from their friends before they realized they were still holding hands. They both blushed and sat down next to each other.

"Where were you two?" Soul said glancing at Maka

"I found this new spot that leads up to a ledge, we uhm…checked it out for safety reasons." Maka said lying to Soul about what had actually happened

"cool." He said as the food was placed in front of all of them. It was a medium sized bowl of soup and next to it was a side of chicken and bread. Soul ate fast and loud while everyone else remained silent.

Liz was the first to break the silence at the small table. "Soo…Soul and I have something to tell you guys." Liz was blushing at this point messing with her fork.

Everyone looked at her as she cleared her throat and spoke. "soulandiaretogether." She said quickly.

"Come again?" Kid smirked as he knew what the older Thompson sister had to say.

"Soul and I are together!" She blurted as she blushed

Soul only smirked "We figured it'd be best to tell you guys so things don't get awkward."

"Humph I think we is an understatement mr. silence." Liz growled

"Well I hope you're not mad Maka." Maka had been watching the whole exchange while eating her soup quietly.

"I'm not mad Soul. I'm happy for you guys." Maka smiled

"Cool, cause I was thinking you'd say something along the lines of 'not the time for a relationship Soul.'" Soul said smirking

"Soul you know I'm not like that!" Maka growled as she unleashed a Maka chop.

"I thought you grew out of that!?" Soul said standing up and yelling at his meister.

"pfft as if." Maka said sticking out her tongue.

"Some habits die hard don't they!?" Soul yelled

Maka could only smile as she looked towards Kid. He smiled back at her and felt her soul ignite again.

_Again!? _She could only think but got lost in other things as everyone around her was happy even though they had just lost a battle with witches. Maka would let the fear of them slide for tonight for she was happy.

…

"Stein you need to tell them." Spirit said as Stein lingered around the dark cave.

"Not yet Spirit, I can't burden two kids with the fate of this city depending on whether or not they like each other."

"BUT MY MAKA CHAN IS READY SHE NOT A CHILD ANYMOREEEE." Spirit whined as Stein could only rub his temple.

"Oh so you approve of her being in this position." Stein smirked.

Spirit went cold and dropped to the ground "OH NO MAKA CHAN SHE'S STILL TOO YOUNG MY LITTLE GIRL." Stein could only roll his eyes as he walked past the crying death scythe.

"We'll tell them soon, let's see if they can figure it out first though." Stein walked out of the room leaving only spirit on the floor.

…

"Goodnight Kid." Maka said looking across from her as the boy got into his bed.

"Goodnight Maka." He smiled as she smiled back and blew out the light. Little did they know that they both stayed looking at each other well after the light went out.

* * *

Why are Maka and Kid so important? Why do their soul's radiate whenever they're near? we shall see soon! ;D review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N This is a very long chapter! and might be the last fro awhile due to upcoming school finals/ essays I actually need to work on now :P

My Death the Kid rings came with this background showing Maka and Kid ;D It made me really happy.

anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've decided not to keep an exact schedule from now on when I update but to keep it to when I actually can update! so there's that.

I don't own SE.

* * *

Maka awoke the next morning with her light brown hair sprawled across her face. The candles had already been lit and across from her was an unmade bed without Kid.

"Crap how late did I sleep in!?" Maka said curing under her breath. She quickly put on her boots over her pajamas and ran out into the eating area. She saw that while the candles had been lit in the hallways Jacqueline wasn't around and no one else was either. Except for the boy that sat at a table reading. A small candle right in front of his book. Maka looked down at herself and decided that she had time to change into jeans and a shirt. She ran back to her room and found her clothes and quickly changed into a blue shirt and dark black jeans and slipped brown boots on.

She then ran back into the eating area and as she got closer noticed that it was in fact Kid reading at the table. She smiled and quietly sat down next to him. He paid no attention to her as he continued to scan the pages. Maka watched as Kid read for another five minutes and closed the book finally noticing her presence.

"Oh, I'm sorry you could've told me you were here Maka." He said slightly smiling.

"Oh it's alright it is a good book." Maka said smiling back at him.

"Yes it is!" Maka finally noticed that Kid was only wearing a wrinkled white shirt and his tie hung loose around his neck and had his usual black jeans and black shoes on. She took in how cute he looked when he wasn't so dressed up. Maka also noticed that his hair was a bit messy and couldn't help but smile.

"I've read that book so many times. I take it you found it on the floor in my- uh I mean our room?" Maka said remembering that she now shared her room with this boy.

"Yes I did, I hope you don't mind. I'm usually not one for picking up other people's things but this book looked fascinating and I couldn't go back to sleep."

Maka looked over at the young reaper. She took in the way the low lights made his eyes appear almost brown, almost human.

"It's fine." Maka said laying her head on the table.

"I have a question. Aren't you one for having yourself in order?" Maka said smirking as she pointed to his outfit.

He blushed "Maka, one learns to forget about symmetry over the course of three years." Kid said smiling

"What happened...Then I mean where did you go?" Maka said now sitting up.

"That's a long story…" Kid said frowning and closing the book. Maka looked down at his hands and saw the two silver rings still in nice condition on his hands. It's as if they're the only thing he has kept nice and symmetrical in the past years.

"After the death of my father I ran to the outskirts of the city, seeing that I had no weapons to fight with and no one else to help me. The last person I had seen from the academy in all honesty was you. I saw you look behind on Soul's bike as you were leaving. It was also the last time I saw my father alive. From the city I went back to my mansion and gathered food and all of the money I had. Taking them to another city where I lived for a short period of time."

He sighed and paused to look at Maka who was staring at him. "Two years went by and something; I don't know what told me to come back. It's like I felt it in my soul. Of course coming back took quite some time due to witches and the lack of protection. Once back in Death City I acquired two pistols and hid in the shadows waiting till I sensed someone I knew. That day that you were fighting Free and Eruka, I just so happened to be nearby and heard you. I used the weapons I had and the smoke bomb that dropped out of your bag to get away."

Maka smiled and looked at him. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here."

Kid scooted closer to her and held her hands in his. "Yes..true.."

"You know I should probably go ring the bell right about now." Maka said sadly smiling.

"But I think everyone could use a rest day today." Kid smiled as Maka smirked

"I do have a question though. Did Jacqueline wake up already and light these?"

"Yes she seemed to be lighting them when I woke up, she nodded at me and went back into her room. I take it she woke up and needed something to do. She's probably back asleep now. I think everyone is."

"Well! Looks like we have a good hour until Soul wakes up! How about we go see the sunrise?" Maka said standing up and putting her hand on her hips.

Kid nodded and followed Maka to the place which led to the small opening which they went to yesterday.

Once they got there Maka opened the black tarp to reveal the city in darkness. Although the laughing sun was just peaking over the far away desert hills.

Maka wrapped the blanket she had grabbed from her room before they left around herself, and walked towards the edge of the cliff.

Kid stood behind her looking out at the city that would've once been his. Maka then walked back to him and smiled.

"We should really not mention this place to anyone again." Maka laughed

"Indeed, I think of it as our place now." Kid smiled.

Maka only blushed and sat down on the ground patting the spot beside her for kid to sit down.

He sat down next to her and put his hands in his lap watching as the sun slowly arose over the hills.

"You know I never thought you and I would ever do something like this." Maka said shrugging her shoulders.

"Like what?" Kid said raising an eyebrow

"Just being alone together, before this whole Medusa thing we were never alone like this…" Maka blushed as she looked at the ground.

"Oh right.." Kid said as he slightly blushed

"You know Maka, this may be forward of me to say but…Ever since I first started going to the Academy you were the first person I noticed."

Maka then looked up at him in shock her face turning a light pink and her eyes going wide.

"What…?"

"Well during the first incident with Black*Star, I saw you standing off to the side with Soul and for some reason I felt as if I was connected to you in some way. You stood out to me while everyone else around you faded. I noticed your emerald eyes, your perfectly even ponytails and your outfit. In fact it was a miracle that I even managed to beat Black*Star that day. I kept focusing on you. You just looked at the fight in awe and observed."

Maka took in what Kid was saying and looked at him with her eyes softening. "I was impressed with you that day I really wanted to become as strong as you."

Kid only smiled and leaned closer to her to the point where their foreheads were almost touching. A breeze had started chilling the two making Maka wrap the blanket she had around the both of them. The laughing sun now making the sky turn a light color of pink and casting small shadows on the horizon.

Maka looked into Kid's bright gold eyes and he returned her gaze into hers. Soon their lips were only an inch apart until Maka pulled back "We should uhm, be going."

Kid looked back at her and sighed sad that she had not kissed him. He only nodded and stood up offering his hand to the girl. Maka took his hand and took it feeling the cool ring on his hand touching it as she held on to his hand tighter.

They walked back to the cave smiling and bumping each other along the way. They both laughed as they neared the great cavern area until they saw a huge group already up circling something.

Maka noticed this and went into shock there she saw Azuna beaten and brusied lying on the floor as Kim attended to her wounds.

"What's going on here!?" Maka yelled as she came closer.

"Maka…" Azuna said she saw the young meister approaching.

"Who did this!?" Maka demanded but in her mind she already knew.

"Medusa had Gopher, Noah, and a few witches have taken Stein, Marie, and your father. She let me go back to tell you they were taken…she wants to meet you. Where Eruka and Free had attacked you." Azuna was on the verge of passing out so Maka told Kim to take her away.

Maka was furious. She had to clench her fists to keep herself from screaming in anger. "I'm going after her."

"Now Maka don't be stupid." Soul said with a growl her had his hands in his pockets and wore a dark blue shirt with black pants as he stood next to Liz and Patty who wore matching white shirts and dark blue pants.

"Fine, I'm going to see what she wants now. Soul, Kid, Patty, and Liz you're all coming with me." Maka demanded as she looked at all of them. They all nodded and proceeded to follow her out of the caves.

They walked in silence, as Kid could only look at Maka with fear in his eyes. He silently cursed under his breath and told himself to watch her intently as they neared the meeting point.

When they arrived there stood Medusa, along with Free, Eruka, Noah and gopher. Medusa wore a smirk on her face as she noticed them all near.

"Welcome, all of you. I'm surprised Azuna got to you that fast."

"Where is my papa, Stein and Marie!?" Maka yelled running closer to her. Soul chased after her and grabbed her arm holding her back.

"Oh they're well taken care of aren't they Noah?" Medusa said looking over to Noah who simply patted the book at his belt.

"You scum how dare you put them in there!" Kid yelled

"In can easily put you back in reaper!" Noah shouted back coming forward until Medusa stopped him.

"nuh uh. Noah we're not here to cause any more trouble for them. What we are here for though, is to make a deal." Medusa grinned evilly and crossed her arms.

"You see I don't really want these three, as much as Noah here does, what I do want though is you Maka Albarn. If you come peacefully with us I'll let your father and the other two go."

"Maka don't listen to her there has to be another way. " Soul growled

"You see Soul, there was a way. The same way you retrieved Kid over there. Unfortunately for you though I have the other copy of this book. So that method isn't going to work this time."

Maka glared at medusa and made a fist with her hand.

"I can see this is going to take you some time to think over Maka. I'll give you twenty-four hours. If you don't come turn yourself in your father and your friends will be executed."

Maka gasped but it was Soul who shouted "You're a fool Medusa!"

"I may be a fool, but I have the upper hand death scythe."

"I'll leave now. You know where to find me Maka." Medusa smirked and began to walk away as the rest followed.

….

The journey back to the caves was less pleasant than the way there. Everyone walked in silence thinking of a way to get them back without Maka turning herself in.

Maka entered the cave noticing that food had been left out for those who left. She finally noticed the hunger that made her stomach ache and tried to eat.

Soul, Liz, and Patty went to check on Azuna at Maka's orders as they grabbed their food and left to see were Kim was.

"Maka there is another way." Kid said

"If I don't do this they'll die Kid."

Kid looked at her sadly as he continued to eat his food.

The rest of the day went by like this. Maka had lost all happiness and the whole cave knew it. It wasn't until Maka was in her room getting ready for bed until Kid approached her again.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Maka please promise me you won't do anything stupid." His eyes softened as they looked into her sad ones.

"Kid…I,…I promise." She said

"Good."

Kid then surprised her by pulling her into a hug, she was confused at first but hugged him back. He then pulled back and held her shoulders. Looking down at her once again.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, I can't lose someone else that I… I care for." Kid felt his soul radiate and he felt Maka's too as he spoke. She looked at him and he looked at her as they both said "whoa." At the same time.

"Well, goodnight Maka." Kid said letting her go while blushing.

"Goodnight…Kid…" Maka said lingering in the spot she stood in for a bit longer until she went to her bed.

Several hours had passed and Maka arose from bed making sure Kid was asleep. She walked over to him and saw his hair covering his closed eyes.

_He looks so handsome and peaceful when he sleeps _She thought as she pulled away from his bed and walked towards the entrance of the room.

"I'm so sorry. But I have to save them…" She whispered as she left the room. No one was awake that night to see the light brown haired girl leave the caverns sadly walking towards the old DWMA.

* * *

How'd you like it?! Don't worry Maka and Kid will kiss soon maybe in the next chapter ;D review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N whoop! I had to rewrite this chapter to get it to be just right! :P it's longer so yayy! idk how many more i'll do? we'll see how this plot continues in my head ;D

enjoy!

I don't own soul eater.

* * *

Maka walked ahead wearing a dark blue skirt with her old spartoi clothing. Until she finally reached the old DWMA. Two guard witches grabbed her and pulled her roughly along to the inside of her old school. The walk was shorter than expected due to half of the stairs being gone from the attack. Maka looked around and saw that the inside had been damaged and put into ruin over the three years.

The old mission chart still hung in the corridor of her old class, all the pieces that hung off of it were broken but Maka could still make out hers and Souls as she entered a classroom. The witches held her arms tightly as she saw medusa sitting in an old red chair.

"Ah! Maka! I'm so happy you decided to show." She smirked as she stood up and came near her. The witches then let go of Maka as she waited in front of Medusa.

"My father, Stein and Marie. Release them." Maka said crossing her arms.

"Right, the deal." Medusa whispered something to the tall witch standing next to her and then the witch went off into another room.

"I'd offer you a seat but it seems like most are broken." Medusa smiled

"I wonder whose fault that is." Maka scowled as she observed the witch.

Soon the witch that had left earlier returned with Noah who was carrying the book which had taken her teachers, and father captive. Noah scowled at Medusa and then opened the book. Then there stood Stein, Spirit, and Marie.

"Alright, the deal is complete Flora, lead them out please." Medusa said looking at the other witch who only nodded.

Stein was the first to notice Maka "Maka what have you done! You should've let us die!" HE yelled as the witch pulled him away.

Marie grabbed his arm and calmed him down. "She'll be fine Stein, she can handle herself." Marie looked back at Maka with sadness in her eyes, but she smiled at Maka nonetheless.

"Medusa, if you lay a hand on my little girl I'll come back here and take care of you myself." Spirit said

"Oh, don't worry I'm not going to hurt the girl." Medusa said putting her hands on her hips.

Maka felt her eyes water as she saw the three adults leave the room never to return, unable to fight back as they were bound by the witches.

"Now, we can begin." Medusa said sitting back down in her chair.

"You know Maka you're a very special girl, Grigori soul, anti-madness wavelength, strong soul resonance. You've got it all. And I need what you have."

"So you're going to kill me." Maka said

"No, I need you alive to accomplish what I want."

"and that is?" Maka said in an annoyed tone

"To obtain a Kishin, you see you're the only one that can sense him. I need him here so I can use him to control this city, and of course the world. Every method I have tried to use has failed, until I discovered reading some of your old secret files here that you have a very special soul."

"What makes you think I'd actually help you?" Maka growled back

"Well I know that while you are aware of what you're doing you won't, but I have means of changing…you're perspective." Medusa smirked as Gopher and Noah opened the door to another room to reveal the moral manipulation machine.

Maka gasped as she backed away from them waling into a corner.

"Oh don't worry I don't plan on using this now, I have to test you and take blood samples and such to make sure this won't kill you or tarnish your soul."

Maka then felt Noah's hands on her as he tied her hands together. Maka struggled against their tight grip but eventually hung her head as they led her away.

"Take her to her cell; I have no further use for her today." Medusa said waving them off.

Maka was then led all the way down to the old cells where they used to keep Crona.

_Crona! _Maka thought as Noah shoved her into a cell.

"Wait where is Crona!?" Maka yelled as Gopher laughed and smiled.

"Oh Medusa has him in a special place." Noah said smirking

Maka could only give them both a dirty look as they shut the door on her leaving her in almost darkness. She walked towards the bed and sat down, "Oh what have I done." She said as she shook her head and rested it on her knees. Feeling the cold chill run against her long legs. Maka had sat this way for who knows how long. She eventually decided to get up and look around the small room which was only lit by a small flickering light bulb that hung from the ceiling.

"Think, think Maka how am I getting out!?" She said in frustration as she pulled her long light brown locks that hung from her ponytails. It was only then that she heard noise coming from the outside.

"Unhand me you scum!" Maka froze as she recognized the voice. It was Kid's.

"You thought you'd be the hero and save your little girlfriend? Well you thought wrong!" Gopher said as he opened Maka's cell and shoved Kid in. Maka quickly grabbed his arm before he fell to the floor.

"You're lucky I'm so nice reaper, I decided to put you in the same cell." Gopher laughed as he smirked at the two.

"See you later prisoners." He said as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Kid!" Maka said holding him

"Oh Maka I was so worried." He said pulling her into a hug as she hugged him back. He looked at her and saw that her skirt had a small tear in it and her face had been dirtied.

"You promised me…" He said looking at her sadly.

"Kid I had too, they would've died." Maka said pulling out of the hug and standing away from him.

"I know.." Kid said sitting on the small bed that sat in the corner.

"They didn't hurt you did they!?"

"No, tomorrow I might not be so lucky though." Maka said looking at the wall while laughing sarcastically.

"Maka…" Kid said standing up again and pulling her towards him

Maka's eyes filled with the tears she had been holding back all day as she leaned back into Kid and cried on his shoulder.

"They're going to test on me Kid; they're going to put me in the moral manipulator machine." Kid pulled back and looked into Maka's eyes.

"I won't let them. We'll figure a way out of here."

"How!? There's witches everywhere…" Maka said sighing and while she sat on the bed.

"I have a plan!" Kid said sitting next to her.

"What?"

"Maka Albarn did you really think I'd let myself get caught without a plan?" Kid smirked

"Well no…" Maka smiled

"Don't worry, all you have to do is make it through whatever they do tomorrow, and fight through it. After that my plan will be set in motion. We have someone on the inside here that can help us."

"Who?" Maka said giving Kid a weird look.

"An old friend of yours." Kid smiled

"But! For now we may as well get some rest."

"Kid there's only one bed…" Maka said blushing.

"I can sleep on the floor." He said getting up from the bed until Maka grabbed his hand

"No! That'll be too cold. If you lay down first I can sleep on the side and we can share the blanket." Maka said blushing.

"Well alright Maka." Kid said smiling. He then laid down on the small bed and Maka nudged herself between him and the wall making it tight but a warm condition for both of them. Maka then turned to face Kid and saw his eyes soften.

"How is everyone?" Maka said breaking the silence as Kid's arm found its way around her waist.

"Well Soul said if you don't die here he's sure to kill you himself." Kid said while chuckling lightly

Maka could only give a tired laugh, "I know what I did was wrong…but I need to be the leader they need." Maka said slightly frowning.

"Maka, as a leader you need to be there for them and stop doing risky things like this."

Maka sighed and turned to face Kid. "I know."

"We should get some sleep; we'll need it to survive tomorrow." Kid said looking straight into her eyes.

"Alright Kid." Maka smiled and closed her eyes as kid reached for the light to turn it off. He then held the girl's waist tighter and silently whispered into the night. "I won't let them put a hand on you Maka."

….

Maka awoke with a start as the door was slammed open. "aw isn't this cute." Gopher said with a smirk.

"Too bad I have orders to take the girl away."

"If she goes I go." Kid said standing up and blocking the path to Maka who was sitting up in the bed.

"Sorry shinigami, but I have orders that strictly say the girl only, of course I'm sure Noah would be glad to put you back into his book." Gopher laughed and came in and went to grab Maka who only pulled her hand away from him. "I'll go just don't touch me." She said glaring at him.

Gopher only smirked as he led the girl out just as kid yelled "If you lay a finger on Maka Gopher you'll live to regret it! I promise you...You scum!"

Maka turned to look at Kid with sadness in her eyes as Gopher began to close the door. "It's funny shinigami, I remember you saying something so similar to that so many years ago, although this time you may not get exactly what you want."

Maka then ran forward as Gopher grabbed her arm. "Kid!" She yelled as Kid ran to the door. "Why you…!" Gopher smirked and slammed the door once again enclosing Kid in darkness.

"That bastard." He muttered as he paced the room hoping Maka was okay.

Maka was then led by Gopher to the old nurse office and found Medusa sitting there with a monitor set up and supplies on the table.

"Did she cause any trouble Gopher?" Medusa said not looking up from a paper.

"No, although the boy put up quite a fuss about her leaving." He said with a grunt

"I figured as much, it was only a matter of time."

"What are you talking about." Maka said holding the arm that Gopher had roughly grabbed.

"You see Maka, your soul is the essence of an angel. To be blunt about it. I don't see why though, maybe it's your innocence and your way of putting others before yourself. I can't be so sure until I test it's wavelength and your blood. Your friend's soul should I even call him that anymore, is dark like his father's. Holding some lightness in it due to a shinigami's purpose to protect and only take when the time is right."

Maka watched the witch speak as she moved around the room. "To put it simply, you're like the yin and yang of the world. Bad and the good. When you two are put together in battle your wavelength's can exceed that of a normal meister and weapon pair. You're dangerous to my rule."

"I'm not his weapon." Maka said glaring at Medusa.

"Well of course not, but here's the catch. If you two were to fall in love or become very, very close this could also trigger a wavelength reaction big enough to cause damage to me."

Maka gasped and blushed taking in what Medusa was saying.

"Plus, you just so happen to have weapon blood inside you, also causing a threat. Which is why you're here today, for your soul and your weapon abilities." Medusa came close to her and grabbed her arm.

"If you cooperate I may just spare the life of your precious shinigami." Maka shuddered and nodded as Medusa motioned for her to sit on an old bed and began grabbing supplies.

"I was the school nurse, so you'll be in good hands." Medusa smirked as she stuck a needle into Maka's arm as she closed her eyes in fear.

…

Hours had passed as Kid sat in the cold dark cell, it wasn't until Eruka came and brought him bread and some meat to eat that he saw any actual light besides the one inside.

She had cautiously walked in looking as she came closer. "Look, they don't agree with me feeding you but here. I'm not one to let people starve." She carefully slid the tray over to him and did so with another. He looked up at her in surprise.

"When..she uh gets back." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Where is Maka?!" Kid said finally standing up.

"She's with Medusa; they're doing weird things to her." Eruka said fidgeting.

"Like what!?" Kid demanded moving closer to the frog witch.

"Look I don't know! All I know is that I may or may not have heard her scream a few times." Eruka looked down at the ground and frowned.

Kid then froze in his tracks putting his hands into fists. "bastards."

"Look, I'm really sorry…" Eruka started to say before Kid yelled at her "GET OUT!" He said his eyes glowing a bright gold as he pointed at the door.

Eruka quietly nodded and retreated out the door leaving Kid to pound his fist on the wall.

…

A few hours later Maka was returned she was limping and her face had been drained of all color, blood was stained on her white clothing and she had a few cuts on her arms.

"Maka!" Kid yelled as he saw her.

Gopher then threw her at him smirking. "She's quite a fighter that one, she completely broke the moral manipulator machine such a shame really. We had high hopes for her too, good news though. We got so much information about her Soul, and figured we can just take it by force without damaging it. Looks like you both are scheduled for an execution tomorrow." Gopher laughed and then shut the door. Leaving a barely breathing Maka lying in Kid's arms.

"Oh Maka what did they do to you?" Kid said getting her onto the bed.

Maka uttered something and grabbed Kid's shirt.

"Just lay with me okay?" She said quietly

Kid nodded and lay next to her grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him.

"At least I get to spend my last hours with you." Kid mumbled into her hair.

Maka then turned to face him and smiled. "I couldn't think of any other way to spend them honestly, I mean we could draw on the walls." She lightly giggled and wrapped her arm around him.

Kid smiled and leaned his forehead on hers. "We'll make it Maka, I promise you."

Maka looked into his golden eyes and nodded shifting closer so that she could feel his warm breath on hers.

"But if we die tomorrow, I just want you to know that I love you Maka Albarn. I kind of always have." Kid said smiling as he brushed away a piece of her hair.

"If we die tomorrow Kid, which I know we won't." Maka laughed "But if we do I want you to know that I love you too Death the Kid, and I always will." Maka smiled as Kid neared her face stopping his lips just before they reached hers. He then cupped her face slightly and kissed her. Maka was surprised at first and didn't react but she slowly let herself kiss him back as they lay there on the small bed.

Kid deepened the kiss bringing her closer to him until they could no longer kiss. Kid smiled at Maka as he kissed her forehead she smiled back leaning her head onto his chest as they lay in the bed; they then fell asleep peacefully awaiting the horror of the day ahead.

* * *

THE KISS YOUVE ALL BEEN WAITING FORRR! how'd you like it!? ;D i'll see if I update soon! Crona will enter next chapter! but for now review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Well hello again my readers! This was supposed to be done yesterday but I got tired lol :P but alas here it is! I have a long chapter for you but before we get started lets clarify some things.

Maka is 18

Kid is 19

Soul is 19

Liz and Patty 20/19

I'm going off the Manga a bit with the ages but whatever rest assured I know my stuff! I have read up to vol. 19 I would read more but 20 currently isn't available and I'll have to wait for the library to get it :P

fun facts!

Maka walking back and forth over the years waiting for kid is inspired by "Frozen" When Anna walks by Elsa's door multiple times.

This story was originally supposed to be titled "The Meister games" resembling the hunger games with the same concept of medusa taking over. It went a drastic plot change due to me listening to the song "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons. I imagined a wasteland and Maka being BA so that's what happened! :P

thank you all so much for reviewing and enjoy!

I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

"_You see that boy over there? He's Lord Death's son." A Blonde girl said as she talked with her friend through the hallways of the Academy. _

_Maka looked out from her Locker to see that a boy with dark raven hair which contained three white lines walked through the hall carrying what looked to be eight books. She noticed the two tall girls following cheerfully behind. _

"_I'm starving when's lunch." The girl with brown hair said looking at her nails. _

"_Forget lunch! When's the butt kicking going to start!" The shorter blonde said with a giggle. _

_Maka removed herself from her locker and looked down at her feet walking away from the scene until she ran into something. She hadn't realized how fast she was actually walking until she had looked up and saw that she had knocked the books out of the boy's hands._

"_oh my! I'm so sorry! Here let me..." She bent down making sure her skirt went with her and began to pick up the books in the order written on the spine. She then felt the boys hand on hers _

"_You…You picked those up in order…" His deep golden eyes looked into her green ones as she sheepishly stood up. _

"_Uh…Yeah well, didn't want you to get mixed up. Great book choices by the way." She blushed and coughed nervously as she began to step away. _

"_Well, looks like I better be going, sorry about that!" Maka said waving as she ran off after the white haired boy she had spotted down the hall. _

_Maka glanced back as she saw the boy still staring at her muttering something from a distance as he turned to the girls quickly and walked away. _

Maka awoke with a start. She had dreamt about the first time she had ever said a word to Kid. Of course it was before Black*Star made a mockery of himself later that day but she had never told anyone about her running into Kid. She looked to her left and there she saw him. Kid's hair was sprawled across his porcelain skin, his eyes were closed and Maka thought that he looked peaceful. She smiled as she moved away some black hair with some white so she could see his face.

He shuddered at her touch and his eyelids flew open.

"Sorry did I wake you!?" Maka said taking her hand away.

"No, no I'm just touch sensitive that's all." He said smiling. He reached towards her face and rubbed his hand next to her cheek.

"Oh…Okay." Maka said looking into his deep golden eyes.

"When do you think they'll come for us?" Maka said frowning. She knew that this peace wouldn't last forever.

"Soon, I can feel them." Maka nodded in agreement, she was hoping what she sensed was a mistake.

That's when the door flew open and there stood Medusa and Crona.

"Crona!" Maka yelled running towards the pink haired boy.

"Do I know you?" He said without any tone in his voice as he turned his head to the side.

"Crona it's me Maka! Where have you been!?" Maka got closer and noticed that there was no emotion in his eyes as he spoke.

"That's none of your concern, plus I don't know you and I can't deal with that." He said with a twisted smile.

"Medusa, what have you done!?" Maka said almost launching herself onto the witch.

"I simply fixed him Maka, turned him away from the DWMA and put him back into the place where he belonged and that's my side. Now that you got to see him before you die, we can continue on now." Medusa then motioned at Gopher and he grabbed her arm tightly. Crona then grabbed Kid and led him out of the cell.

"You're all Bastards." Kid mumbled under his breath.

They were then led out of the cell room area of the old school, and taken to the main entry way where there stood two medical tables similar to the one Maka had been tested on. She shuddered and felt Gopher's hands tighten on her arm.

"Just like yesterday, except you won't make it out." She felt his warm breath next to her ear and scowled attempting to shake her arm and loosen his grip.

Both of them were then strapped onto a table. Maka looked over at Kid with fear in her eyes, but all that she saw in his was determination.

"Where are the two witches?!" Medusa scowled as two witches in tall black hats emerged from the shadows carrying two needles.

"Death potion like I asked?" Medusa said with a smirk

They both nodded and proceeded to go by each of their beds.

Maka looked up at the witch next to her bed and noticed a smile she had seen many times before.

That's when the witch raised her head to reveal a smiling Arisa. Maka gasped in relief as Arisa put a finger to her lips and motioned for Maka to shush. Maka then looked across from her and saw that Risa stood by with a smirking Kid.

"NOW!" He yelled causing Arisa to cut the bands on Maka's arms that were holding her down and for Risa to do the same to Kid.

Medusa stood back and gasped as Liz and Patty emerged from the shadows and Soul stood behind them smirking.

"How did they!?" Medusa said as she stood back in shock along with the rest of her followers as smoke began to cover Maka and the rest as they fled.

Risa and Arisa created more smoke by throwing smoke bombs and using their magic as Maka held Soul in her hands and Kid held his two girl weapons.

"How did you guys do this!?" Maka yelled to Kid who ran alongside her

"I told you Maka I Death the Kid do not get captured without a plan!" He yelled over to her as he smirked. "That would be an unsymmetrical thing to do!" He laughed as he saw her smile and shake her head.

"We've been waiting to get you two out of there forever." Soul said reaching out of his weapon form.

"We just needed Risa, and Arisa to get approval to make that death potion for Medusa."

"It wasn't easy!" The two witches said at the same time.

"Plus it's a fake! It doesn't have the final ingredient to actually cause death; it'll just make you go stiff as a statue for a few hours. That was our back up plan!" Arisa yelled.

They then ran, and ran until they reached a far distance from the Academy.

Maka let go of Soul as he changed back to normal. Liz and Patty did the same. They were all caked in dust and dirt as they caught their breath.

Soul then embraced Maka as Patty and Liz hugged Kid. "Don't you ever do that again." Soul said hugging Maka tightly.

"I won't Soul." Maka said smiling

The group then quietly walked back to the caves as Stein, Marie, and Spirit greeted them. "How's Azuna?" Maka said

"She's still in bad condition but she's better than before. She'll be staying with you guys until tomorrow as Kim works her magic." Marie said smiling.

Maka noticed how everyone else had gone back to the rooms and only the three adults remained. The cave felt different to Maka but she couldn't figure out why.

"The rest of you, go to bed. It's been a long day that deserves some well-earned rest. Thank you to all of your efforts." Soul, Risa, Arisa, Liz, and Patty all nodded as they walked towards the sleeping caves as Kid and Maka followed behind.

"No, you two stay." Stein said looking at the two older teens with a glare.

Maka turned around and faced Stein, as Kid did the same. The cave felt cold as Maka hugged her arms and waited for her old professor to talk.

"Now, Maka first off I would just like to say thank you for your risky move."

Maka blushed at this as she had remembered how everyone commanded her not to go and shuffled her feet.

"Secondly, I assume Medusa told you about your connection with Kid here." Maka nodded as Kid gave her a weird look

"What did she tell you?" He said giving her a hard look as she had just remembered about everything Medusa had told her. She mentally cursed at the fact that she forgot to tell Kid who was also involved.

"Doesn't matter what she said anymore, we can fill you both in right now." Stein said crossing his arms.

"The things we know are simple; this has been planned for years sort of like a prophecy of some sorts. Long ago there was a Death God before your father that predicted destruction and disaster to occur under the rule of your father Kid, of course this couldn't be stopped although we tried. We didn't know it would be Medusa and her followers to finally take out Lord Death." Stein paused and lit a cigarette and blew out some smoke before continuing.

"But anyways, back to the main prophecy, what was foretold was that a daughter of Angel and a son of Death were to come together and bring peace to the destruction. We figured that means you two. Although it took some time to crack the code we realized that Maka's soul resembled that of an Angel, while yours Kid is literally the soul of a son of death."

Maka and Kid looked at one another with shock as they tried to grasp what Stein was talking about.

"Well that's no big deal we'll just use our weapons in a massive surprise attack and get Medusa and Noah out of the way from there it should be easy." Maka said with confidence.

"There's a minor detail I forgot to mention…" Stein said with a smirk.

"And that is?" Kid said with a glare.

"The prophecy states that the son of death must use the Angel to defeat evil."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Maka said coming towards Stein.

"It means Maka…" Stein said coming towards her.

"Is that you'll need to become a weapon." Maka stumbled back from him and shot Kid a glance, his face had drained of any color he had before and now looked at her in shock.

"She's not even a weapon." Kid said with a scowl

"She has my genes." Spirit said speaking up

"Maka, you really don't have to do this. Personally I think the prophecy thing is a bit much." Marie said half smiling

"Marie, this is the for sure way to save Death City." Stein said looking at the one eyed weapon.

"There's more to it though Stein. It also states that together with others they shall defeat the evil. That means everyone here."

Stein frowned and adjusted his glasses, "Alright, Marie has a point. We'll be back tomorrow around this time to hear your decision, I expect you Maka to let the others know and see what they think. We need an army."

Maka nodded and watched as the three adulated walked towards the end of the cave and disappeared into the night. She looked towards Kid and motioned for him to follow her.

"Look, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you what Medusa said. It just slipped my mind after everything she put me through that day." Maka said frowning towards the ground.

"Maka…" Kid said taking her hand as they drew closer to their room. "It's fine, I'm not mad." She looked up at him with a half-smile as he smiled back squeezing her hand in reassurance.

The caver air felt familiar to Maka she took in its scent and smiled at the place that had become her new home, soon she'd be able to go back to her old apartment with Soul. Without Kid…

She pushed that thought away as she entered the room and sat on her bed with Kid sitting on his own.

"Kid?" Maka said through the darkness, she could barely make out where he was sitting.

"Yes Maka?" He responded

"That day after I knocked the books out of your hand. What did you mumble?" Maka then stood up and walked towards him the best she could dragging her big blanket with her. Kid felt her presence in front of him as he grabbed her hand and led her to sit next to him.

He sat silent for a while as he gathered his thoughts. "I well; I mumbled that you were perfectly symmetrical." He coughed as Maka began to feel warmth on her cheeks that she hadn't felt for a while

"Of course Liz and Patty heard me and wouldn't let it go until I actually formally met you a month later. They ran around the mansion saying 'Maka, oh Maka!' And wouldn't talk about anything else. How they figured out your name at first I have no clue." He chuckled and grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb against hers.

"I suppose shortly after that, I realized I had developed a crush on a girl I barely knew. Such a weird thing to do really. Then in the cursed book I knew that I had actually grown to love you. When Gopher threatened to kill you that first time it hurt me the most, I wasn't there to protect you even though I knew very well that you'd kick his butt." Maka smiled at him and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"We should get some rest; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow trying to convince the rest to go to war with us. Plus this whole weapon thing I have to apparently do."

"You're right." Kid said shifting onto his makeshift bed. "Of course Maka, you're very welcome to stay on this bed tonight." He said with a low voice, Maka froze and blushed as she shook her head and pulled the blanket over her and lay next to him.

"Well if you insist, Kid." She said with a smile. Kid then smirked and wrapped his arm around her bringing her closer to him as he whispered into her ear. "Goodnight Maka Albarn, my angel."

Maka blushed at his comment and then entwined her hand with his. "Goodnight Death the Kid, my death god." She the closed her eyes with a smile, feeling a peace that she had never felt before. It was as if she had been made to be in his arms.

* * *

I know Maka being Kid's weapon is typical but rest assured! it won't be like any other story :) it's a minor detail I'm still planning out. I hope you enjoyed! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Whhooo~ This chapter is a bit shorter than the last but whatever! Any who sorry this is late, I'll try to update again this week but my graduation is just around the corner and it's crunch time! eehhh. I'm so happy with all of these new reviews and faves, and just all of you! thank you so much for reading this! it's so much fun to write for you guys :)

okay here we go!

I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

Maka slowly found herself waking up to the smell of pancakes coming from the main cavern. "How late did I sleep in?" She mumbled to herself as she tried to sit up but couldn't due to the warm arm that was wrapped around her waist. She smiled; she had forgotten how she had fallen asleep on Kid's bed making her sleep much longer. Although that could be due to the fact she hadn't had good sleep for a few days.

She scooted herself back down and turned her body to face him as she gently planted a small peck on his lips. His eyes fluttered open suddenly as his golden ones stared into her jade green eyes. "Morning." Maka said with a smile

"Morning." Kid said groggily as he stretched his arms above his head and smiled at her.

"Breakfast is soon, we slept in." Maka laughed

"Must we get up? I'm quite comfortable where I am." Kid said with a smirk.

"Yep! You heard what Stein said, it's time to rally the troops and figure out this whole weapon thing." Maka said rolling her eyes. She then pulled her feet out of the warm blankets and went over to her bed to pull out some dark black jeans and a dark grey shirt.

"Turn around while I change will you?" Maka said turning back to Kid who just looked at her with a blank stare.

"Kid?" Maka said rolling her eyes.

"Oh! Right yes, well... Do what you need to do." He said blushing as he turned to face the cave wall he had slept against.

Maka laughed as she began to pull her old shirt over her head to put on a new one. She knew a shower was necessary but that could wait till after breakfast. She then proceeded to take off her old jeans and put on the tight black ones with a silver belt. She then released the messy bun she had her hair in and let her long light brown hair hang.

"Done." Maka said turning back around to Kid. He spun around and looked at her in awe. He hadn't noticed just how long her hair had gotten over the years and how she had filled out a bit and how her dark grey shirt barely covered her belly button.

"Earth to Kid." Maka said coming closer to him waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yes?" HE said finally looking at her face.

"I said we should get going unless you want to change into some clothes we have?" She said putting her hand on her hip.

"Oh, no it's fine I'll shower after breakfast in that watering area here?" He questioned wondering how on earth anyone stayed clean out here.

"Okay! It's quite efficient. I don't know how Stein managed to get running water that's decently warm down here but I'm glad he did!" Maka giggled as she left the door entrance with Kid following behind her.

They walked into the grand cave to find that breakfast was just about to be served. Maka sat down next to Soul who grunted at her and Kid followed after.

"Nice of you two to join us." Soul said with a smirk.

Maka looked at him to find Liz on the other side smirking as well. "Long night?" She said laughing.

Both Kid and Maka looked at each other with a serious blush on their faces.

"Well, next time you get captured by Medusa and locked in a cold cell for a day let me know how long you sleep Liz." Kid said growling at her.

"Only joking!" Liz said laughing as Patty joined in.

"DEATH THE KID IS THAT YOU!?" A familiar voice said coming closer to them.

Maka sighed as she had forgotten that voice and what was about to happen.

Black*Star ran up to their table with Tsubaki following him reaching her arm out trying to stop but, but couldn't get there in time as Black*Star slammed into the back of Kid. Forcing him to spit out some pancake.

"Great." Kid said in an annoyed tone.

"AND HERE I THOUGHT THE GREAT DEATH THE KID WAS GONE FOREVER LEAVING ME TO SURPASS HIM WITHOUT A FIGHT HAHAHA" Black*Star said smacking Kid's back as everyone around him watched awkwardly.

"BUT NO THIS IS MORE LIKE IT." Black*Star said smirking

"Glad to see you genuinely missed me Black*Star." Kid said in an annoyed tone although he was smiling.

"Oh Kid-kun it's good to have you back." Tsubaki said finally speaking up.

"Glad to be back, Tsubaki." Kid said smiling back at her while giving Black*Star a dirty look

"Black*Star, Tsubaki sit down and eat I'll get you two some food." Maka said standing up taking her finished plate

"Why are you here Black*Star?" Soul said fist bumping his friend

"Stein ordered me here, sounds like the fight with medusa is finally happening. About time too, I don't know why we've let her run around up there for so long."

"Well we're ready to fight now so that doesn't matter anymore. The question is when the attack is happening." Soul said sternly

"In a week." Maka said as she came back with two plates for Tsubaki and Black*Star. She sat down next to Kid again and watched Tsubaki eat quietly and Black*Star shove his food down his mouth like an animal.

"In a week doesn't that sound a bit too soon?" Liz said shaking

"It gives us just enough time to train and organize." Maka said looking at Kid who just nodded.

Maka then looked as Stein approached the table with Marie following close behind.

"Today training begins, which is why Black*Star and Tsubaki are now here to join the rest of you for the next week or so. Is your army ready Black*Star?" Stein said raising an eyebrow

"Well of course they are! My army is ready to conquer that evil witch once and for all!" Black*Star shouted

"Very good, no Maka once you announce to the cave what is being set into motion I shall inform you on your training activities. Soul, Liz and Patty I want you all to head over to the section of the caves with wood pieces and places to practice shooting and cutting, from there I shall instruct you."

"Wait I'm not practicing with Maka?" Soul said looking at Stein with a glare.

"No, Maka is currently in the process of becoming a weapon." Stein said without any emotion to his voice

"Which is why I need her to practice with her new meister." Stein lit a cigarette and glanced at Kid.

"Wait, what?!" Soul said furiously

"Maka and I are a team we always have been! This is the biggest fight of our lives and you're making her do something she doesn't even know she can do?!" Liz tried grabbing Soul's arm but he pulled away from her grasp as he came up to Stein. Maka had noticed for the first time just how much Soul had actually grown. He was almost at eye level with Stein now.

"Soul, regardless of anything you just said Maka needs to do this." Stein puffed out smoke and began to speak again.

"If we wait any longer we waste more time that could've been used to destroy Medusa and stop her from finding the Kishin. Now what we know is that the Kishin is hiding somewhere in the mountains, if we defeat Medusa our next step is to go after the Kishin with all our Meisters and weapons."

Stein puffed his cigarette once more and glanced at the teens who were staring at him in complete shock. "Maka, make the announcement that we're going fight. Then training begins." He smirked and then walked away to talk to Marie who had been talking to a now better Azuna.

Maka sighed as she got up on the table and cleared her throat very loud. "Ahem, everyone." She said looking at everyone who had stopped talking and began to face her.

"As you may have noticed, our old teachers are now with us in the cavern, they are here to help us train. From this point on we're training to defeat Medusa. Before any of you reject this is, an optional mission. Although we need everyone, we won't force you into battle. As you all know Medusa is a dangerous foe indeed, we must be tough as we once were at the Academy. We must take back Death City and what is rightfully ours. Those of you who wish to not fight may step to the left now."

Much to Maka's surprise everyone glanced at each other and stayed where they were. There was then complete silence until Ox yelled. "It's time to take back what was Lord Death's! We're ready to stop hiding and kill the witch!" Maka smiled as more shouting of agreement was heard and everyone started cheering.

"Very well, let the training begin." Maka beamed.

While everyone was sorted into different training sections, Maka, Soul (Who had insisted on helping Maka unleash her inner weapon), and Kid walked behind Stein as he led them to another room in the cave.

Maka walked in behind Stein and noticed the boards and punching bags around the room. She had forgotten that these training rooms even existed. They had all been so worried about surviving no one had bothered using them. Maka noticed the dark red mat that resided on the floor and the candles that lit the walls.

"Now Kid, and Maka get on the red mat." Stein stated as he walked into a corner.

"Soul, from here you are to help Maka find the weapon within her. I'll be back in an hour with Spirit to see the progress."

Soul nodded and stood on the edge of the mat.

"Now Maka, search within your soul and find the weapon that has been dormant for your whole life. It's what I did. Although I didn't know I had a weapon gene till I started sprouting scythe arms." He chuckled and stood back as he watched Maka stare at a wall intently.

"Kid, when she manages to transform be ready to catch her." Soul said remembering how Maka had always caught him when he transformed. Kid nodded and watched as Maka closed her eyes.

_Alright, weapon me, any time now… _Maka thought as she could feel her soul start to light up.

"I can't." Maka replied shaking her head in dissapointment

"Try harder." Soul commanded crossing his arms.

Maka then shut her eyes again and took a deep breath, and felt her soul ignite even stronger than the last time.

And that's when it happened. She opened her eyes and gasped as she saw her body start to disappear and become the weapon. She smiled as the last bit of her transformed and was caught by Kid who smirked.

Maka had become a doubled edged scythe with a green line pattern through the handle which contained two green strings in the center. Her two blade sides contained the eye that Soul's weapon form usually had but they were a dark jade green. Instead of the red linings Soul had, Maka had beautiful jagged green lines on her blades which went all the way to the point.

Maka then appeared in one side of the scythe and smiled. "Wow a doubled edged scythe!" She looked around and saw that inside her weapon form she was surrounded by darkness and her hair had gone loose which covered her body.

"Ah yes, I think I can handle this weapon perfectly." Kid remarked as he spun the doubled edged scythe around.

"Symmetrical enough for you?" Maka teased as she smirked.

Kid blushed and cleared his throat "Well… you know that doesn't bother me so much anymore."

"Alright, enough talking." Soul smirked as he got onto the mat and made his arm a blade.

"Let's test this out." Maka gulped as Kid went into a fighting stance.

"Gladly, Soul." Kid replied smirking.

* * *

Don't you just love cliffhangers! ;D heheh, anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review!


	12. Chapter 12

and I'm back! Ladies and gents I graduated high school! and now I'm on summer break! I should be able to finish this story by tomorrow or Friday :3 I'm planning for at least 2-3 more chapters! anyways enjoy!

* * *

Soul lunged towards Kid who jumped back fast and skidded towards the wall.

"Come on reaper boy, I know you can do much better!" Soul remarked with a laugh

"Alright Kid, let me help you." Maka said through soul resonance to Kid who merely nodded and lunged at Soul who blocked Maka's blade with his own.

"Impressive." Soul said as his and Maka's blade battled against each other.

"You're not a bad weapon after all Maka." Soul laughed with a smirk.

"Humph." Maka said holding back a remark.

Both blades continued to battle against each other, as Kid gracefully held Maka and fought with the same balance as she did when she was the meister. "Wow Kid! You really know your footwork!" Maka said while blocking against Soul's blade. The young death god moved forwards and caught Soul off-guard making him fall off the mat a bit.

"Yes, well…I used to watch you fight quite often." Kid said blushing a bit as Maka giggled.

"Enough talking you two! You both need to focus on fighting me so you'll know you'll focus on fighting Medusa." Soul said with a sigh as he got back on the mat and moved towards Kid who just barely managed to block Soul's sharp blade.

Kid then moved forward on Soul gritting his teeth as he moved Maka to clash with Soul who just barely missed getting cut. Kid then jumped and landed behind Soul who quickly turned around and blocked Maka's sharp blade from hitting his free arm. It was then when Stein casually walked into the room with a cigarette in his mouth. He held a huge grin on his mouth and saw how fierce Kid was fighting with Maka.

It was then when Kid managed to get Soul into a corner and held Maka's point at him. "It's over Soul." Kid said with a smirk.

Soul growled and smirked and put away the blade that was on his arm. "Alright, alright. I'll let you have this one Kid."

Kid smiled and Maka then transformed back into her human self, stretching her arms and legs. "Wow that makes you pretty stiff. How did you manage to do this all the time Soul?" Maka said as she smiled at her weapon that was shaking hands with Kid.

"Patience and tolerance for your whiny self." Soul smirked.

"MAKA CHOP." Maka yelled as a book was firmly pressed into Soul's head.

"KIDDING!" Soul cried holding his now injured head.

"Very impressive all of you." Stein said finally speaking up.

All three teens looked at him with surprise and smiled. "Especially you Kid, that scythe fighting you just did there was very advanced. Almost to Maka's level to be exact."

Kid smiled "Well I learned watching the best."

At this Maka blushed and smiled.

"Indeed you did. But you'll need more than that to defeat Medusa."

"As in?" Maka said with a worried look

"Well, we figured you two together are powerful as it is, now we just need Kid to master how to use witch hunter and other scythe abilities that Maka has already mastered with Soul." Stein moved closer to Maka and Kid and released a circle of smoke.

"I can see that you've had enough training for today. Tomorrow Marie and I will be fighting you." Both Maka and Kid looked at each other in surprise as if fighting Soul a single death scythe on his own wasn't hard enough they'd now have to face a death scythe and a master meister. Maka could only nod as Kid stood in silence.

Stein gave them both a look and walked out of the training room.

"I'll give it to both of you, that wasn't so bad. I'll try harder next time. I was cutting you guys some slack." Soul said with a smirk as he walked out after Stein.

Maka smiled and turned to face Kid who was now leaning against a wall. "Well" she said as her hair landed gently against her back. "That was really great for your first time."

Kid smiled and gently ran his fingers through Maka's loose hair. "Yes, well you see before my father died I was already starting to use a practice scythe. He said it was needed in case of his death…and well as always he was right. As much as I hated using the damn object back then it has really come in handy today."

"Well, I guess this just means we only need a bit more training and we can finally defeat Medusa." Maka said with sad smile.

"Yes, that'll be a relief when we finally do." Kid said in a serious tone. He looked at the beautiful young girl in front of him and saw her eyes soften and her small smile grew bigger. He knew she was just as ready to kill the witch as he was. Although she had not realized his secret plan to leave after the battle was finished. In his mind Kid knew that Maka would forgive him eventually.

"Kid?" Maka questioned holding his arm.

"What? Oh what did you say?" Kid said coming out of his thoughts.

"I was saying that it's probably lunch time. Want to come with me?"

"How about I meet you at our spot while you get us lunch?" Kid smiled as his golden eyes softened as he looked at her.

"Well alright!" Maka nodded and went towards the direction of the ledge.

Kid traveled through the rest of the caverns smoothly until he came to the black tarp which he briefly pulled back and there in front of him was the sun, shining bright above the sky. Kid figured it had to be around 2'oclock as he sat down on the ledge to wait for Maka.

Soon the tarp was pulled back and Maka stood there with two plates of rice, beans, and chicken legs which had been burnt a little. "Sorry I took so long, the line was really long with everyone staying in this part of the cave now." Maka then set down the plate in front of him and sat down next to Kid as she began to slowly eat.

They both sat in silence as they ate; the air around them was uncomfortable as no words seemed to come to either teen. It was Kid who finally broke the silence. "The sky, I've never really noticed how beautiful it was until I left Death City. I traveled all around to cities that I had never been before just to avoid this wretched place I had called home. In order to become stronger I needed to stay away from this place which held so many memories that would drag me down. I traveled to Paris, the city of love and yet the sky there wasn't nearly as stunning as this sky. I went to England, Spain, and Australia and yet the skies will never be able to compete."

Maka looked over at Kid and smiled as she saw him smiling at the sky above them. "The sun is just so perfectly placed here. Besides, I think what makes the sky so sweet is the people who live under it. Being here again has made me realize that I don't need to be stronger, but with my friends I am stronger." Kid turned to look at Maka who had tears at the corner of her eyes; she then got up and launched herself at him wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Kid, please don't ever leave again, promise me you won't leave again…promise me." Maka mumbled into Kid's white shirt as he felt her tears fall onto it.

Kid sat there shocked as he gently wrapped his arms around her back "I…I promise Maka." Kid mumbled into her hair with a frown.

Kid couldn't see the small smile that Maka held as he held her there as the day started to turn into night. The two sat upon the small cliff for hours holding each other. Kid hoped that this moment would last forever, but he knew that eventually Maka would sit up and go down for dinner and he would once again be alone without her warmth.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! review!


	13. Chapter 13

**alright! second to last chapter! the next is the big battle we've all been waiting for! enjoy!**

**oh and bugmelilt: Kid's plans will be revealed next chapter! ;D **

* * *

"As you're all aware the A group, consisting of Maka, Kid, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, and myself will head into the old DWMA first as all of you provide us back up against the witches. As all of you may have heard some witches have turned against Medusa. We have used this to our advantage and met up with said witches. They will have a golden band around their arm." Stein instructed as he stood in front of the group.

"I want you all to get a good rest today as you'll need your strength for tomorrow. Good luck everyone." Stein nodded towards Maka and her group as he left the caves with the other death scythes as they prepared for battle in the other caverns.

Maka watched as the rest of the group split off as some headed towards the sleeping caverns and some headed towards getting more food. Kid saw Soul walk away to get more food with Liz and Patty, as Tsubaki and Black*Star followed close behind. Black*Star smacking Soul hard on the back in the process. Kid turned to follow them as he noticed that Maka had gone the other way.

He debated on following his friends or following the girl who had brought him back. He turned to his friends and saw that they had begun to laugh at a joke Soul had made, and decided to follow Maka.

Kid thought Maka was heading towards the small cliff they had escaped too every day for lunch, but was surprised when she took a left turn instead of a right at the fork in the cave which led to the long walk up to the small cliff. Kid followed close behind as Maka walked further and further into the dark side of the caverns as she finally came to a hole in the cave walls she looked around behind her as she moved a small boulder that was in the way and crawled through.

It was really dark in this part of the caves due to no candles being lit, as Kid patted his way to the small area which Maka had gone through. Kid crawled through the small cavern after her until he came out onto the city streets. There he turned and saw Maka climbing a small ladder onto a roof. She then sat down and looked towards the sky. Kid quietly followed her concerned as to why Maka was running about the city this late at night.

She turned to him as he got onto of the roof she smiled and began to speak. "I knew you were following me this whole time." She laughed at Kid's surprised face as he mumbled some words and sat next to her.

"Well it's a bit dangerous to out and about the city at this late hour isn't it?" He asked quietly.

"Before they put me on intense lock down, and before you showed up this used to be the place that I would go to, to look at the city. Plus the moon, the moon is so beautiful at this time of night. You can't really see it at this angle from the cliff so i came here tonight." Maka smiled as she turned from Kid to look at the bright bleeding moon above them.

Then Maka stopped smiling and turned to face Kid. "I used to come here a lot to wait for you some days, I would sit here and talk to the moon like it was you." Maka laughed quietly as Kid watched her continue to speak.

"I would tell you all about my boring day, or about how Liz and Patty were, or I would just say how much i missed you. I guess you could say I secretly fell in love with you here. I just never realized it until my heart would ache to come up here just to talk to you, or whenever someone would mention your name or a memory of you I would close myself off and not say a word. Silly isn't it?" Maka chuckled and smiled at Kid who was smiling back at her.

Kid grabbed her and pulled her to rest with her back against his chest. "You know Maka, it may seem silly, but I did the same. I don't know why but some days while I was away I would sit in my hotel room, and just talk to the moon hoping that somewhere out there you were listening to me. You were always so good at that. I would say that I was so sorry for leaving, everywhere i went people gave me weird looks the next morning as if they had heard me. It wasn't until a while after that I couldn't take it anymore and I had to come back and find you. I had to fix the mess that this city had become. I needed to finally tell you how I felt, even if you didn't feel the same way." Kid buried his face into Maka's sweet smelling hair and smiled.

"Everything will be okay now, once Medusa is gone everything can be normal again."

"You'll be a death lord..." Maka mumbled to herself but Kid had heard it as well.

Kid frowned at her sad tone, as if she knew something was wrong with him becoming the new Death Lord.

"Yes, well it seems to be really late now, shall we head inside?" Kid said standing up as he held his hand out to Maka. She nodded and took his hand without saying a word. The two traveled together quietly, still holding onto each others hand hoping that as long as they survived the battle tomorrow, they'd still be able to feel each others warmth.

The two got back and saw that everyone was already in bed, one candle remained lit in front of Maka and Kid's room. They both made no effort to change as Kid got in bed and Maka followed after placing herself in his arms as they quietly said goodnight and fell asleep.

...

The next morning had come all too quickly for everyone in the caverns, everyone was busy chatting away as they were all dressed in their old academy clothing. (As Stein had suggested they'd all do.) Maka stood with her group wearing her old long black cloak and dark black boots. She no longer wore a tie but instead she had a green tank top under her cloak and a dark plain red skirt. Her hair was now once again in her signature ponytails. Soul wore his old headband and his old jacket, he stood next to Liz who along with Patty wore their old grigori outfits. Tsubaki and Black*Star stood together wearing their old outfits as well. Kid who came out from the dwelling areas, wore a dark cloak and held a skull mask in his hands.

"Just like old times huh?" Soul said with a toothed grin as everyone stood together. Maka and the rest smiled and nodded. It was time to reclaim what they had lost three years ago.

Maka yelled to the rest to push out as her group took another route which led directly to the DWMA.

"Let's kick some witch butt." Maka smirked as Kid ran alongside her smiling. Now the real fight would begin.

* * *

**I've decided that after this story I will write a long one shot detailing Kid's time away from the rest of them. it will be based off the song "talking to the moon" just like in this chapter where Maka and Kid talked to each other through the moon. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! please review!**


End file.
